The Winchesters, The Psychic, and The Fixation
by WinchestersGirl
Summary: Could something supernatural get close to the Winchesters? Close enough to kill? SEQUEL to 'The Winchester Code'.
1. A Vistor

**The Winchesters, The Psychic, and The Fixation**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Dedicated to Alex – yet again! Lol.

Also, updates on the children (in age order – except Chris is older than Patrick by a matter of months):

Tommy: Sam and Alex's adopted son. Now age six. Medium.

Mary: Sam and Alex's biological daughter. Now age five. Telepath.

Taylor: Sam and Alex's biological daughter. Now age three. Empath.

Patrick: Sam and Alex's biological son. Now age two. Telekinetic.

Chris: Dean and Jess' biological son. Now age two. No powers.

Enjoy!

**Chapter One**

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

"Dean Winchester," a man's voice asked.

I grunted from my spot on the jail cell's bed. "Yeah?"

I tried to be good for these people – maybe get parole. But no… Apparently, no one liked you if you get 'assault of an officer' charges. No matter how much you sucked up.

But I was nearing the end of my two and a quarter years in this stupid joint. Thankfully. Knock on wood. And all those other things that prevent you from jinxing something.

"You're free to go," the voice responded.

I shot up in bed. "You're joking?"

"No, sir. Since you've been a good inmate," the man said while letting a laugh escape his lips. "We gave you the last two days free. Don't let it get wind though. Sparks might get in trouble."

I smirked. Sparks was the lady cop that had taken a fancy to me. And just by coincidence, she was head of the jail.

"Let me get my junk," I said. I stood up and looked around the room, finding nothing to take with me. "Good to go," I smirked before slipping on my shoes.

"Follow me for your clothes."

I did as he told and roughly an hour later, I was a free man. No record following me, no reason not to live a normal life. Nope. I was free. And I wanted to see my kid.

So I was heading to Sam's.

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

"Sam," I moaned. "Sam, stop."

Jess had taken the kids – Tommy, Mary, Taylor, and Patrick, our newest addition – to her house. They were going to have dinner there and might stay over night – depending on weather or not Sam got his wish.

"Sam, unless you want a fifth child, I suggest you get your hands off!" Sam had my back against the bed. He was straddling my hips with his legs and his mouth was attacking my neck.

He smiled, "A fifth would be great." Okay, that was said a little too seriously for me.

"You're kidding, right?" I pushed him back.

He frowned, "No. Why?"

"Sam, we have four kids. Four! Remember when we got married? We agreed to just let whatever happens happen? I think we need to stop that. We tried it and received three great kids. But… five is a lot."

"I like having a baby around the house. Alex, we can have five children. It's no big deal." And he went back down for another kiss.

I pushed him away. "For you. I take care of them while you're at the firm."

"I still think we should have another one."

Okay, I was a little mad. I mean… I couldn't really be mad mad, but I was mad enough. Did he just assume I was having kid after kid after kid after kid? No. That was stopping right now.

"Get off," I said and managed to slip away.

"Alex," he called after me as I went downstairs. "Alex, wait!"

"Don't talk to me!" And that was that.

We were arguing.

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

I groaned and threw on my shirt before following her downstairs. Before I rounded the corner to the kitchen, I heard a very interesting conversation.

"Oh my gosh," Alex exclaimed. "We've missed you so much!"

I peeked. Alex was hugging someone.

"Yeah. I became Bubba's buddy for two years. Not going back to that."

She laughed and pulled away from the guy. Dean.

"Dean," I half asked, half said. "Where were you?"

I was in the kitchen now, walking toward Dean.

"Dude, step away from the goods," he said, gesturing to his figure. "Hug Alex, not me." As an afterthought he added, "Wait, you already did that today, didn't you?"

"How-"

"Wrinkled shirts," he smirked. "Now where are the tikes? From the girl next door, I heard there's a new addition – Patrick?"

Okay, Dean was acting... talkative. A little too much for me.

Alex answered, "Patrick is our _fourth_. Right, Sam?" She put way too much emphasis on fourth. I knew what she was trying to convey.

"Yes, _Alex_. But I really don't think Dean wants to hear about _our_ children. I think he'd like to see Chris."

"Chris," Dean asked with an arched eyebrow. "Don't tell me that's my son's name."

"Jess named him," Alex said with a nod. "Christopher Dean Winchester."

"Where is he?" Dean was trying not to act too excited. For his reputation's sake.

"I'll bring you," Alex said as she threw on her coat and grabbed her keys. "We'll talk later Sam." And they left.

God, I had a stubborn wife.

**o.0.o Jessica POV o.0.o**

"Calm down in there," I called to the kids.

I was in the kitchen cooking dinner. The kids were in the other room, playing. And I didn't realize my boyfriend was sneaking up behind me.

"Hey, babe. What are you cooking," Will asked as he came up behind me and kissed my neck.

"Dinner," I supplied. Will and I had been dating for about six months. He had dark brown hair and eyes to match. Gorgeous.

"Hmm," he said as he kissed my neck again. "When's dessert?"

I laughed. "Corny much?"

"Delicious much?"

"You know it," I said while leaning back into his chest.

"Jess," Alex called from the front door. "I brought a visitor!"

I fake groaned. "Not enough food! Tell them to go away!"

I heard her laugh as I entered the foyer. I found several things. One, Alex. All the kids were gathered around her, reaching up for a hug from their Auntie/Mom. And two, Dean.

He looked like a whipped puppy… err… stripper? He definitely didn't have the puppy look. Nope, that was Sam. Dean was more... I'm not sure how to put it. But he looked afraid. Like everything was foreign to him.

"Who's this," Will asked as he pulled me back into his chest. I jumped at his touch, but quickly relaxed into it.

"This is… This is Dean," I introduced.

"As in," Will asked, referring to the unspoken words – 'Chris's Daddy'.

"Yeah," I sighed. "Dean, this," and I gestured to my boyfriend. "Is my boyfriend, Will."

Dean nodded in Will's direction. And Will nodded back. I don't think either of them was too happy to see the other. Dean, I had a feeling, was trying to get back together with me and Will didn't care for anyone who did something bad to Chris and I.

"Well, who's up for dinner," Alex asked, trying to break the tension in the room.

And all at once, five kids shouted, "Me! Me!"


	2. An Emergency

**The Winchesters, The Psychic, and The Fixation**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Special in here! Will's POV!

**Chapter Two**

**o.0.o Jessica POV o.0.o**

We had a great dinner. Minus the part about me and Dean trying to avoid each other.

"Thanks Jess," Alex said as Will and I escorted her and the kids out. Dean was going to stay a little longer so that he could play with Chris.

Now, don't get me wrong. It was a little weird being around Dean. I mean he was my boyfriend… then my ex… then boyfriend… then my fiancé… then the father of my son… then my ex again. All within the last ten years or less. We had history. But I wanted Chris to have a dad – not just the step-dad that Will was playing right now. (Will and I weren't married or even engaged, but he had taken to playing 'Chris's Daddy' for me.)

"Say good-bye," Alex told the kids, whom were all buckled up in the back of her car.

"Bye, Aunt Jess," was heard from the two oldest. "Bye," was heard from Taylor and "Boo," was heard from the youngest.

Alex closed the door to the backseat before smiling and saying, "We're working on it." She smiled again and hopped in her car before pulling out.

Will and I watched her leave before he asked, "Want me to stay?"

"Please," I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"You owe me." We started walking inside.

"An escapade in bed?"

He smirked, "Sounds about right."

I rolled my eyes before walking inside and into the living room. I watched with Will from the doorway as Dean sat on the floor. Chris was sitting in between Dean's legs, playing with a shape game Will had bought him. Dean was smiling and playing along, even though I knew that it wasn't the most fun Dean's had.

I smiled as my heart flipped. Dean playing with my child… our child… it kind of turned me on.

No, it couldn't. I was with Will. Will, my boyfriend. Remember him? Yeah, the guy that was there when you graduated med school. The guy that played Daddy to your son. The guy that you thought would ask the question any day.

That guy.

But he didn't compare to Dean.

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

Two hours after dinner, it was time for Chris to go to sleep.

"Bye," Chris said to me as he stood up.

"Night," I replied and watched as Will took Chris in his arms. Will started to walk upstairs but Jess called after him.

"Will," she asked. "Why don't you get Chris some PJs and day clothes for tomorrow? He can stay with Dean tonight."

Chris gave his mother a toothy grin. "Cool!"

Jess cast Chris a smile before Will started upstairs again. I heard him ask Chris, "Which t-shirt are you wearing?"

"Bob," the little one answered. Bob? As in Bob the Builder? This kid was going to need a wardrobe makeover. And soon.

I stood up and brushed myself off. Not that there was anything on me – Jess kept the house meticulously clean, no dust bunnies in sight – more just out of habit.

"Dean," she started. "You can't just whip in here and-"

"You said visit anytime," I reminded her. "Right after we broke up."

"I didn't expect you to go missing for three years," she whisper shouted. "I thought you'd actually visit!"

"I didn't go missing," I said in the same tone.

"Then where the hell were you?"

"Ocean County Jail!"

"What makes you think I'm going to believe that crap?"

"Because it's true," I growled. "I'd never lie to you. I promised that a long time ago and I stick with my promises. You sure as hell know that."

"Getting me pregnant and leaving was the opposite of a promise, Dean."

"I protected you by leaving. No Feds were on your front lawn, were they? No one used Chris as bait to get to me, right?" She looked down. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Am I interrupting something," Will asked as he turned the corner with a bag slung over his shoulder and Chris on his opposite hip.

"I was just leaving," I said before glancing at Jess one more time. "Come on, bud." I took Chris out of Will's arms and got the bag. "Say bye, Chris."

"Bye Mommie!" And we left.

**o.0.o Will POV o.0.o**

When Dean and Chris left, I turned around to Jess. She looked like she wanted to cry… or throw-up. Not sure which.

I silently pulled her to me and replayed the bits of Dean's and her conversation – at least the parts I heard – in my mind.

"You okay," I asked and rubbed small circles on her back.

She ignored the topic. "I owe you that escapade."

I smiled, "It can wait."

"I don't want it to," she said before pulling my head down to meet her mouth. We moved at a quick pace to the couch.

Yeah, Dean had nothing on me.

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

When Alex got home, she took it upon herself to take all the kids inside. I would've helped, but she wasn't really talking to me.

I took the boys and got them changed; Alex took the girls.

"Can we see Uncle Dean tomorrow," Tommy asked me as I tucked him into bed.

"Sure," I answered. "We'll spend the whole day with him."

Tommy smiled and I gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Night, Dad," he said.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite," I told my oldest. He smiled and I closed the door to his bedroom.

I went into Patrick's room. My youngest was having a little bit of trouble trying to get his clothes on. I helped him before situating him in bed.

"Chris," Patrick asked. He had taken a liking to his cousin. The two were as close as brothers.

"We'll see him tomorrow," I said before giving him a kiss on the forehead also.

Before I could stand back up from my place sitting on the edge of the bed, Patrick pulled my head down and kissed my forehead.

"No bed bugs, Daddy," Patrick said with a smile. The little one had taken my catch phrase.

"No bed bugs," I said with a smile before tucking him in and closing the door to his room.

When I peeked in on Mary and Taylor's room, they were both asleep. I checked the lock on the front door before heading back upstairs to Alex's and my bedroom.

She was already in there, sleeping on her side of the bed.

"How was Jess and Will," I asked, stripping my shirt.

"Fine."

"Are you still mad?" I took off my pants and boxers before changing into a new pair of boxers and a black undershirt.

I got no answer. "Okay," I said and slid into bed next to her. "I guess we'll talk in the morning?"

No reply. I put my arm around her waist and tried to pull her into my chest like normal, but she pushed my arm away and scouted farther to the edge.

She was really mad.

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

When I woke up the next morning, Sam was gone. He left a note on the nightstand.

I sat up in bed, checked the time: 9:47 AM, and picked up the note. This better be good.

"_Alex-_

_Sorry I couldn't stay. I have a new client coming in this morning._

_All the kids except Taylor were awake. I fed them. They're playing in the living room until you get up._

_We really need to talk. I don't like you mad at me. When you get up, give me a call. Maybe we could go for lunch today._

_I'm sorry._

_Love, Sam."_

I was still mad. He might have said he was sorry, but that didn't help the fact that he wanted more children. I mean, I couldn't get mad at him for that… but… it was almost like he didn't care if I had to take care of them all. He just assumed that went with the duties of stay-at-home Mom. And it did, but… who really wants to take care of five kids, day in and day out? Four was enough.

I sighed, climbed out of bed, and grabbed my bathrobe.

I tied it around my waist as I walked into the hallway and toward Taylor's room. I wanted to make sure she was awake.

I gently knocked on the door. "Baby?"

"Mommy," came a moan.

I pushed open the door.

There was Taylor, laying in bed with no sheets on her. She had on the red D.A.R.E. nightshirt I had helped her change into last night. Her body was drenched in sweat – and it was a little cold in the room.

She looked ready to cry. She looked terrified. "Mommy," she cried again. "I don't feel good."

I tried to stay calm. "I see that, baby," I said as I came over and knelt by her bed, using my hand to push the sweat soaked hair from her forehead. "Maybe I should take your temperature?"

Taylor didn't say anything, she just coughed in return. "I'll be right back, sweetie." I dashed to the medicine cabinet that was in the kitchen. Bottles spilled on the ground as I searched for the ear thermometer.

I found it and turned around. Three pairs of eyes watched me.

"Tommy," I instructed. "Call your Dad. Mary, go get changed and help Patrick find clothes to wear."

"Lor okay," Patrick asked.

"She'll be fine, Pat. Just please help Mommy out." Tommy went off to get the phone and Mary took her brother's hand as I whipped back upstairs.

"Taylor," I asked as I came back into the bedroom. "Taylor, honey?"

She had fallen asleep or passed out. My guess is the latter. "Shit," I swore.

The thermometer didn't load fast enough as I took her temperature. 105.3. It shouldn't be that high. Hell, I don't think you could live if it was that high. Oh, God.

"Dad's on the phone," Tommy said as he walked in the room behind me. "Is Taylor okay?"

"She's fine, sweetie," I lied. "Go get changed and make sure Mary and Pat have their shoes on. Be ready to go."

Tommy nodded and walked out of the room as I put the phone to my ear.

"Sam," I asked, balancing the receiver between my shoulder and cheek. I lifted Taylor up and walked into the bathroom. I started to fill the tub with cold water.

"What's wrong, Alex," he asked. My voice must have given me away.

"Taylor's sick. She needs to go to the hospital."

"Wait until I get home," he said and got ready to hang up.

"No," I defied as my hand brushed on Taylor's pulse point. It was racing. "She needs to go _now_."

"I'll meet you there," he said and hung up.

I dialed 911 and placed Taylor in the ice cold water, making sure to keep her head above water.

"911. What's your emergency," the dispatcher asked me on the phone.

"Oh God," I whispered.

Taylor didn't react to the temperature change.


	3. A Fight

**The Winchesters, The Psychic, and The Fixation**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Three**

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

I heard them before I saw them. Sirens were wailing and the obvious sound of children running was loud and clear.

They rounded the corner. Three medics working on a three-year-old… my three-year-old, Alex running beside them, and my other children holding hands and running to keep up. It was… horrible. I'd never, in a million years, think I'd be here, seeing this.

My eyes were trained on Taylor as she was rolled down the hall. Alex was with her the whole way. "Daddy," Patrick screamed, pulling his siblings toward me. "Lor hurt!"

I ripped my eyes away from Taylor and looked down at the kids. "Lor's okay, Pat," I told him. "She just needs to see the doctor."

"Doctor," Mary asked and fear showed in her eyes. "Does she need shots?"

I sighed. "No shots, honey. She just needs to be taken care of."  
Mary calmed down and a nurse came up to us. "Are you Mr. Winchester," the woman asked.

The kids and I looked at her while I answered, "Yes. Is Taylor okay?"

She ignored my question gently. "She's being taken care of, sir. Your wife asked me to have you fill out these forms."

I looked at the forms in her hand. Insurance. "Uh- sure," I said, taking the pile.

"Would the kids like to go to our playroom?"

Patrick looked up at me hopefully. "Okay?"

"Yeah," I said. "It's okay, Patrick. You guys go have fun. Mommy and Daddy will get you later."

Tommy nodded and grabbed his siblings' hands before looking up to the nurse. He had always been the fatherly one.

I filled out the insurance forms before getting information on where Taylor was.

I walked in her room – which was decorated in zoo animals – and stopped. Taylor was hooked up to as many machines as you can imagine. Alex was sitting next to her. She looked like a mess. Alex must have just thrown clothes on and ran out the door. I gently placed my hand on her shoulder, "It'll be okay, Alex."

She brushed my hand off. "Leave me alone."

I sighed and pulled up a chair next to Taylor's bed. I placed my hand on Alex's, which was overlapping Taylor's. "Do they have any idea?"

"No."

"She'll be okay. I know she will."

Alex didn't answer.

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

Chris and I had stayed up late last night and ate our way to a heart attack. What? The boy needs to live once and a while!

"Mommie," Chris asked. He was in the car seat that Jess had loaned me.

"We're going to see Mommie," I said. "But we have to make a stop first."

"Donald's?"

"Not McDonald's, buddy. A ring store. We're going to pick out something for Mommie."

Chris thought about it. "K."

I pulled in and got the munchkin out. He was jumping all over the place as we walked inside the store. I picked him up and he picked out a necklace for Jess. "Mommie," he told me when he pointed to it.

It was a gold locket. Normally, Jess didn't like gold – she only wore silver, but I think this suited her well. We got it and I had a picture of Jess and Chris put inside the locket. (I had slyly stolen the picture the night before. I knew those hunting skills would still come in handy.)

A half hour later, we got to Chris' house. "Mommie," he shouted from the backseat.

"Hold on," I grumbled. This kid was way too active. I picked him up, grabbed the bag with his clothes, and got the jewelry box for Jess. We walked up the path to the townhouse.

Chris rang the doorbell for me and laughed when he heard it chime inside. Jess answered the door in the shirt Will had worn last night. She looked tired.

"Hi," she mumbled as Chris practically jumped into her arms.

"Morning," I said and sneakily slide the jewelry box into Chris's bag. She'd find it later.

"Was he good," she asked as Chris hugged her neck.

"Great."

"Did you spoil him?"

"No," I lied.

She rolled her eyes at me. "I know you did. Chris, did Dean pamper you?"

Chris just smiled – I don't think he understood her vocabulary. "No," he said. "Cookie and 'ream." I smirked. The kid couldn't keep a secret.

"Thanks, Dean," she said and reached out to get Chris' bag. Chris jumped to try and hug me. His jump caused Jess to fall into my chest. So I ended up holding Chris in my left arm with Jess against my chest, my right arm on the small of her back.

She looked up at me, not sure what to do. Before I could say anything, or kiss her – even though the latter idea wouldn't have been exactly smart, Chris started to squirm. "Will," he shouted.

I looked up and sure enough, Will was standing there in boxers – not a pretty sight. I could offer more than Will had. (A/N: Get what I mean?) But I didn't comment on that. Instead, I helped Jess up and handed Chris over to the other man. "Sorry," I mumbled so only Jess could hear.

"Not your fault."

"You okay, hon," Will asked Jess.

"Fine," she said before kissing him on the cheek and walking inside.

Will closed the front door in my face. Not that I cared though because I saw something that made me grin.

Jess had glanced back at me.

**o.0.o Jessica POV o.0.o**

Five minutes after I fell on Dean, I was cooking breakfast for Will and me.

"That freak's still on our porch," Will commented as he walked into the kitchen.

"Dean," Chris asked from his confinements in the height chair.

"Yeah, Dean," Will confirmed. "The rodeo freak." Chris giggled.

"Will," I scolded. "Stop."

"What," he asked. "It's not like you like him anymore. You could have him out of your life. I don't see any reason to still have him here."

"He's you-know-who's you-know-what."

"I can be that," Will said and placed his arms around my waist before kissing my neck. I pushed him away.

"Stop." And I continued to make breakfast.

"You don't like him," Will said. "Do you?" I didn't answer. "I'll fix that," he said before marching outside.

I groaned before letting Chris out of his height chair and running after Will, Chris following me.

But when I got out there, it was too late. My boyfriend – who was dressed in only boxers mind you – was trying to punch Dean. On the front lawn. The neighbors were definitely getting a show today.

I knew that Dean could hold more than his own, so I wasn't too worried about him. I was worried about Will. He wasn't a fighter like Dean or I. He was… kind of a wimp, come to think of it.

But he was fighting anyway. Will was throwing punches, which Dean gracefully dodged. And thankfully, Dean wasn't fighting back.

"Stop," I shouted, trying to get in-between them.

"Jess, look out," Dean shouted and tried to push me away from Will's incoming fists. He did so successfully, but got punched himself in the process.  
Will, on the other hand, was ranting while trying to land a punch. "She's not yours anymore! Get over it! She likes me!"

"Dean," Chris asked. It was then that I noticed Chris was about to walk in between the two fighting adults. "Will?"

"Baby," I shouted and tried to get to him. Before I could do anything, Dean had expertly used his leg to shove Chris behind the elder. But in the process, he got another three punches to the face then fell on the ground next to Chris.

That was it. I got in front of Dean and pushed Will away. "Stop," I shouted. "Just go home! Now!"

Will looked shocked for a second, but blinked back his surprise. He stormed inside, grabbed his jeans, and got in his car. He took off.

I leaned down next to Dean and Chris. "You okay, baby," I asked.

"Yeah," Dean responded.

"I was talking to Chris, Dean."

"Oh," he said and looked down. Chris looked up at me and smiled, "'m okay. Go play?"

"You go play, Chris," I told him. "I'm going to talk to Dean."

"Bye Dean," Chris said before running inside.

When Chris was inside, Dean just stared at me for the longest time. I stared back. "I'm sorry," I apologized for Will. "He shouldn't have-" Dean kissed me. Not a peck on the lips or a long, drawn out kiss. But just a sweet, to the point, 'I-still-have-feelings-for-you' kiss. And I kissed him back the same way.

But I pulled away. This wasn't right. I had a boyfriend, a boyfriend I was mad at, but nonetheless a boyfriend.

"I can't," I tried to explain. Dean just nodded in return. He got up, brushed himself off, and left in the Impala.

Now I had a problem.

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

We had been sitting with Taylor for an hour when Sam's phone rang.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Sorry," he whispered. "It's the new client."

Sam went out in the hall and started talking on the phone. I heard a nurse ask him to go outside, so Sam complied.

Why would he be talking on the phone at a time like this? I mean, hell, I hadn't even called Jess.

He was putting work before family. This was what had stopped me from telling Sam that I was pregnant with Pat.

I had enough. I went outside and found Sam. He was just hanging up as I walked up to him.

"Alex? Is Taylor okay," he asked, worried, after he pocketed his phone.

"Give me the phone," I told him.

"What?"

"Now."

Sam looked at me carefully before giving me his cell. I tried to throw it in the parking lot, but he used his telekinesis to hold it back in midair.

"What do you think you're doing," he asked. "That's for work." He snatched the phone and shoved it in his coat pocket.

"You don't work when you're daughter is practically on life support, Sam! You said family comes first! Always! Family came first! Look what you're doing!"

"Alex, quiet down," he said in a hushed whisper. "We can talk about this."

"No," I shouted, louder than before. "You're breaking a promise! I kept mine, I expect you to keep yours!"

"Alex…"

"Sam, just… just… Leave me alone!" I stormed off.

Sam tried to stop me, but some bystander stood between us. "You heard the lady," he said, making sure Sam couldn't pass.

"She's my wife," I heard Sam try to explain.

He must have let Sam get through, because the next thing I know: Sam's running to catch up with me.

"Alex," he said and started walking next to me. He grabbed my arm and I turned toward him. I was about to say something when we saw emergency lights flash in one of the rooms.

Taylor's room.

She was tanking.


	4. A Vision

**The Winchesters, The Psychic, and The Fixation**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Four**

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

Sam and I ran inside so fast that we were panting for breath by the time we made it to Taylor's door – and that says a lot for two ex-hunters.

Two doctors and three nurses. That's how many people were working on our baby. Five people. It took five people to keep her alive. This shouldn't be happening.

One of the nurses spotted us. She walked over and ushered us out into the hallway. "I'm sorry," she said, regret obvious in her face. "You have to stay out here. The doctors can't have any distractions."

"That's my daughter," I shouted. "I can't stand out here and watch!"

"Ma'me," the nurse tried to explain.

"Alex," Sam said quietly. "She'll be okay." He tried to pull me into his chest, but I resisted. It took another small tug for me to fall into his arms and sob.

"Sam," I cried. "This shouldn't be happening."

"I know," he said and gently stroked my hair. "But she'll be okay."

I'm not sure what came over me, but I suddenly decided I didn't want to be mad at my husband. "We can have more kids, Sam. I just don't want to fight right now… not with Taylor…"

"I don't want anymore children," he whispered to me. "I don't want to have to go through this again. No more kids, Alex. We can't handle another one of these dilemmas."

"Okay, okay," I repeated. I wasn't exactly sure what I was saying. The whole world seemed to be spinning.

Then it went black.

When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed. The IV tube was painfully sticking out of my arm. Sam was sitting in the chair next to me.

"Are you okay," he asked when I woke up.

My eyes were filled with sleep, so I cleared them before speaking up. "How bad do I look? 'Cause I don't feel like I'm dying."

He let a small smile cross his lips before kissing me on the forehead. "I was told to get the nurse when you woke up." He stood up and turned to leave before glancing back. "No visions, right?"

I concentrated. Yes, there was a vision. What was in it though? A demon… a demon and Taylor. The hospital, too. I thought harder. That was it!

"Yes," I said before starting to babble. "The demon… he was here. He's controlling Taylor. He's hurting her." Sam's fists clenched. "Somehow, he gained our trust. He's using us to get to Taylor."

"Is it a doctor? A nurse," Sam asked.

"No," I said. I was positive it wasn't. "It's someone else. I didn't see who though."

Sam nodded. "I have to get the nurse, Alex. Then I'm going home and getting some…"

"Protection charms and salt," I finished for him.

Sam nodded again and turned to leave.

"Sam?" He turned toward me again. "Is Taylor okay? I mean, medically?"

Sam relaxed a little. "She's okay. They're still not sure what happened."

I nodded before a thought hit my mind. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Take the kids to Jess and Dean. Have them watch the kids at her house. … Just in case the demon goes after them."

He came back in the room completely and kissed me on the forehead. He rested his against mine. "It'll be okay," he whispered. "It always is."

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

I took the kids out of the daycare at the hospital. We stopped at home, got clothes for a 'sleepover', grabbed about a million charms, protection spells, and the like before taking off again.

We stopped at Dean's hotel. I left the kids in the car and knocked on his door.

"Yeah," he grumbled as he opened the door. When he saw it was me, he added, "I assume you're not here to visit Good Ole Uncle Dean?"

"No," I replied before noticing the shiners he had on his face. "What got to you? Jess?"

"Even worse," he admitted. "Will."

"Ouch. Hurt more way than one?"

"Shut it, Sam."

"Sorry," I apologized, even though the thought was humorous. The situation was not, so I sobered up. "Listen, Taylor's in the hospital. Something got to her. She started to go downhill and…"

"And," Dean asked, trying to get a grasp on the situation.

"Yeah- Uh- Alex passed out. She had a vision: the demon's back and we trusted him, let him in. He got to Taylor and he- he controls what happens to her."

Dean's face fell. "That it?"

"Well, no. You have to stay with Jess and protect the kids. We need help Dean."

"Superman to the rescue," he replied with a smile, trying to lighten the situation. "Let me get my costume and hop in my Bat Mobile. I'll be there in a flash."

I didn't bother to correct his incorrect superhero usage. "Thanks, Dean. I'm taking the kids over there now."

Dean nodded and turned back into the hotel room.

Ten minutes later, the kids and I pulled into Jess' driveway.

"We're having a sleepover with Chris," Tommy asked.

"Yeah, buddy," I said, unbuckling my seat belt before letting the kids out, oldest to youngest.

Mary and Patrick smiled before walking to the door and ringing the doorbell. Tommy stayed behind.

"Dad," he asked as I took their bags out of the trunk.

"Yeah?"

"Come here," he said and gestured for me to come down to his height.

I knelt down and put the bags at my side. "What's up?"

"Miss Mary said something bad is after Taylor." Miss Mary was Mom. "She doesn't like it. And it scares me too."

"Where did you see it," I asked, noticing Dean and the Impala pull in behind us.

"In Taylor and Mary's room. It stays at our house all the time."

"Tommy," I said and put my hands on the boy's shoulders. "I need you to think very carefully. This is very important. What did the demon look like?"

Tommy looked at his feet. "I can't see it, Dad. I only feel its shadow."

"Okay, buddy," I said and hugged him tightly. "I'll stop it."

"Everything okay," Dean asked as he came up behind us, duffle slung over his shoulder.

I stood up and proudly smiled at Tommy. "It will be."

"Dad," Tommy groaned. "Don't be all-"

"Mushy," Dean finished. "I mean come on, Sam. The boy's only five and look at how much sap you've poured into him!"

Tommy giggled. "Sap comes out of maple trees, Uncle Dean." And off he ran inside, oblivious to what was going on in the world around him.

And I hoped my children would stay that way.

**o.0.o Jessica POV o.0.o**

Mary and Patrick just strolled on into the house. Not that I minded or anything. I mean, Chris did it at Sam and Alex's house. But I was kind of curious as to why they were here and where Sam, Alex, Taylor, and Tommy were.

I was about to ask them, when Dean walked in the house followed by Sam who was holding bags and had Tommy walking in front of the elder.

"Go play," Sam instructed his child. Tommy gladly walked into the living room with the rest of the Winchester kids.

I glanced at Dean and noticed the black and blue marks on his face. That must really hurt. I cringed.

Dean noticed. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I admitted. "Do you want some ice or something?"

"Nah," he said, shrugging it off casually. "Take the scars with the glory."

I was about to say something, but Sam interrupted. "You guys can talk later. Right now, we have something to deal with."

"Taylor's in the hospital," Dean explained. "The demon's back and he has control of her medical state."

"Is she okay," I asked Sam.

"So far, but barely," Sam said. He swallowed hard. "Alex passed out when she got really bad. Alex saw the demon return as someone we trust. We need it dead so Taylor can get better."

"Dead by yesterday," Dean interrupted. "This thing is past its due date."

Sam nodded. "Dean's going to stay with you and the kids. You'll watch them and I'll go prep Taylor's and Alex's hospital rooms so they're demon-proof."

I nodded. "Make sure to have Alex cast the protection spell in both rooms."

Sam nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem," I responded and watched as he left.

I turned to Dean. He spoke before I did, "I'll put up the salt lines. You stay here with the kids."

"Okay," I half whispered, half said.

He got up, gently brushed past me, and started upstairs.

I went into the living room and watched Scooby-Doo with the rest of the Winchesters.

Half an hour later, Dean was done and I had started to make dinner. He came in the kitchen, dropped the salt box on the table, and washed his hands.

"Need help," he asked.

"No, thanks," I replied and continued cutting the ham that would go in dinner – ham and broccoli macaroni. "But if you could in the cabinet there and grab me a pan, that'd be great."

He complied and I cornered him. When he turned around, pot in hand, he had nowhere to go.

He smirked. "If you wanted to get close…"

"Dean," I scolded. "Stop. Let me see your face. Will really did a number on you."

He sighed at Will's name, placed the pot on the counter, and gave up, letting me take care of him.

I pricked at his bruises before deciding, "You should really have some ice on these. They're still swollen from this morning."

"I don't need ice, Jess," he whined.

"Dean."

"Fine." I love when he gave in. It made my life so much easier. As I got the ice, he asked, "You hear from what's-his-name yet?"

"Will," I asked and returned with ice. I placed it over his eye and pressed. He flinched. "No, not yet."

"You want to hear from him?" His arm magically snaked around my back. I knew what he was doing. But, God. He was just so good at it.

"Dean," I sighed. "I'm with Will." I looked him in the eye and he backed down, letting me go.

"Sorry," he mumbled before walking away.

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

Jess grabbed my wrist before I could get too far. "Don't be." I didn't smile. I just pushed her hand off of me and continued into the living room.

Two hours later, after the kids had been put to sleep, I mentally scanned all the places I could be sleeping tonight. The only one that came to mind: the Impala.

I looked up from my place sitting on the stairs when Jess closed the door to Chris' room.

"They asleep," I asked referring to Patrick and Chris. Tommy and Mary were staying in the living room.

"Yeah," she said with a light smile, sitting down next to me.

"Where do I sleep?" It took a lot to ask that without cockiness, but I managed.

She started to say something but decided against it. She took my hand in hers and gazed at them together. Was this a hint?

She finally decided. "You can sleep in my bed, if you don't try anything."

I smirked. "But-"

"Then it's the Impala," she said with a smile.

I glared at her playfully. "I'll be good." She smiled and went in her room, closing the door behind her.

A few minutes later she came out in night pants and a tank top. "You can change."

I nodded, grabbed my bag from the corner, and walked into the master bathroom. About five minutes later I emerged. The lights in the room were off and I saw the obvious form of Jessica shifting in bed.

I dropped my duffle and got my gun out. I double checked it was loaded and made sure the safety was on before placing it on the nightstand next to me. Just to be sure, I went in Jess' nightstand and felt a familiar form: Betsy. God, I hated that thing. But I was proud she still stayed on her toes.

"Stop playing with the big boy toys, Dean. You could get hurt." I rolled my eyes even though she couldn't see and climbed into bed next to her, gently brushing up against her form once.

"Night," I said, trying very, very, very hard to keep my hands away from her.

"Dean," she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Could you go in the bathroom and take care of that? I really don't want your seed all over my sheets."

My face turned as red as my… well, you know. True, I was throbbing, but I was trying very, very hard to hide that fact. So I got cocky. "You could take care of it for me."

"You'll be sleeping in the bathtub soon."

I got out of bed and went in the bathroom to fix my problem.

When I came back out and got back in bed, she rolled over to face me, but overshot and came a little too close.

"Hi," I breathed, trying not to let myself enter the state I was in just seconds ago.

"Hi," she breathed. Okay, I was aching again. She was smirking. "Haven't had a woman's touch in a while?"

"The jail keepers try to keep us separate. So this," I said, referring to my pain. "Doesn't happen too often."

"Stop with the jail jokes, Dean," she scolded, seriously. "I know your joking."

"No, I'm not. I went to court and got my sentencing: two and a quarter years. I served it."

"Dean," she sighed. "Don't lie anymore. You don't need to impress anyone now."

"I told you," I said, exasperated. "I'm not lying."

"You're not?"

"No, I'm not." Maybe finally she would get it.

She simply leaned up to kiss me.


	5. A Scare

**The Winchesters, The Psychic, and The Fixation**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Five**

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

Her lips touched mine and the whole world disappeared. She rolled us over so she was straddling my hips with her legs – our lips never separated.

My hands moved up the back of her shirt to play with her bra. "Dean," she moaned. I was getting harder by the second. She pulled away gently, "Sit up."

I did as I was told and watched as she removed my shirt before letting hers join mine on the floor.

And we went back to kissing. "Gorgeous," she whispered as she pulled away from my lips. With her hands playing with my hair, I started to kiss her neck and work my way down.

I was just about ready to unhook her bra when we heard a door slam. I pulled away quickly, "Your house isn't haunted, right?" I didn't really think about what I had just said – I mean I was a little high from her taste.

Her swollen lips answered, "No." She climbed off me and tossed me my shirt as she slipped into hers.

When I grabbed my gun, she already had hers ready. She tried to go out the door first, but I grabbed her shoulder and went into the hallway, her following me. I watched the stairs as she checked Chris and Patrick. She gave me the hand signal. The boys were okay.

I started down the stairs as she drew a Devil's Trap on the ceiling in the hallway that way if the demon or ghost or whatever it was did get up here, it couldn't get to the boys.

I watched from the halfway mark on the stairs. Nothing yet. I felt Jess' body heat behind me, signaling she was ready to charge.

I went down the stairs completely. Jess covered my back as I entered the living room. Mary and Tommy were okay. I heard someone trip in the kitchen, then a curse word.

Jess caught my eye. She nodded toward the kitchen. I walked in and she stayed behind to guard Mary and Tommy.

The moonlight cast light through the patio doors. Lucky, otherwise I'd be walking blind. Not that I haven't walked blind before, but it was just nice to have some visibility.

I wasn't ready for what I was about to happen.

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

Sam had done some quick talking with the nurses and had me put in the same room as Taylor.

Right now, he was asleep in the chair next to my bed even though it was only seven. It had been a long day for him. Taylor was sleeping in her own bed and I had no where to go, but my bed.

I sighed and continued reading Home and Gardens magazine.

"Mrs. Winchester?" I looked up at the man who entered my hospital room. He wore a dark gray suit and red tie. He had a briefcase in one hand and his long coat in the other. His black hair was cut short and his green eyes shone brightly.

"Yes," I asked. By now, Sam had heard the man and was slowly starting to wake up.

The man took two strides over to my bed and held out his hand. "I'm Michael Thomas, your husband's new client."

I shook his hand and bit back pain. The man's touch burned me slightly. "Alex," I told him and pulled my hand back.

"Mike," Sam asked. My husband was now awake. He stood up to face his client. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd drop by, make sure things were okay," he answered while watching Sam. "You left rather quickly this morning."

"Yeah, well, my daughter," Sam started.

"I know. The nurse told me," Mike replied. "I just wanted to see if there was anything I could do: take care of your other kids, watch your house, feed the dog?"

"No, we're good," I answered for Sam. "Everything's under control. Thank you, though." I didn't like this guy. I was trying not to show it, but I think it came out that way anyway.

Mike nodded. "Okay, I'll leave you guys alone. If there's anything, just let me know." He gave a quick smile and left.

Sam sat down and relaxed into his seat. He noticed my grim face. "You okay?"

"I don't like him, Sam," I said. "There's something wrong about him. He-"

But I didn't have time to finish. Because Taylor started to flat line.

**o.0.o Jessica POV o.0.o**

"What the hell are you doing here," I heard Will ask from the kitchen. Okay, it was Will. Not something supernatural. Calm down, Jess. It's okay. But something still felt wrong. "And why do you have a gun?"

I walked into the kitchen, still holding Betsy. "Will," I asked and flipped the switch. Light came on. "What are you doing here?"

"What's he doing here," Will asked, shifting his gaze from Dean to me.

"I asked you first."

"Too bad. I don't want to play your games anymore."

"Will," I repeated. "What are you doing here?"

He looked angry. "I came to see you."

"At ten?"

"I'm sorry about before, Jess. I just got carried away."

I gave him a small smile. "It's okay." He came over and hugged me as I watched Dean carefully. Dean was hurt. I didn't need my powers to tell me that – even though they were.

"What's he doing here," Will asked when he pulled away and slid his arm around my waist. "And why do you both have guns?"

"Sam and Alex had to take Taylor to the hospital, so he came over to help me with the kids. And when you slammed the door, we thought someone was breaking in."

Dean nodded in agreement. He had a frown on his face. What I would give to kiss that away… No, I was with Will. Will.

"I didn't slam the door," Will replied. "I came in through the slider."

Dean and I shared a look. He whipped around, raising his gun. As he went to find the source of the noise, I turned to Will. "Take this," I said and gave him Betsy. "Get Tommy and Mary from the living room. Go to Chris' room. Don't break the salt lines on the floor."

"But-"

"Stay put." I didn't wait for Will to leave. I knew he had no other choice, so he'd listen. I turned around and went to find Dean. I found him examining the salt line around the garage door. "What happened," I asked.

"Something's here," he told me and looked up. "It broke the lines."

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

Three doctors came running into the room to take care of Taylor. Apparently, she was high on the watch list.

Alex tried to jump out of the bed to get to her, but I held her back. She struggled against me as we watched the doctors work on Taylor. "Sam! Let me go!"

"Alex," I tried to whisper, but it came out as more of a growl. "Stop. There's nothing we can do. You're going to hurt yourself."

She pulled back from me and ripped out her IV. Her arm started to bleed slightly. "I don't care," she snarled while looking me in the eye. She climbed out of the bed and I had to grab her waist to restrain her.

"Stop," I whispered in her ear. "They won't let us stay if you keep acting this way."

She calmed down and turned to cry on my chest.

I watched helplessly as they shocked my daughter, trying to keep her pulse.

"Should we pronounce," the nurse asked the head doctor.

He looked over at us. My eyes pleaded with his. "No," he said. "Get ready to shock again."

Thirty minutes later, Taylor had a pulse. A machine was breathing for her, but she still had a pulse.

"Doctor," I asked when the rest of them left. "Do you know anything?"

"No," he answered. "We have a team of specialists coming in tonight. She has everyone else stumped. Tomorrow, one of our best doctors, Dr. House, is coming in also."

"I've heard that name before," Alex commented from her place sitting next to Taylor.

"He's one of the best," the doctor commented. "He'll help Taylor get better."

I nodded. "Thank you." The doctor gave us a reassuring smile before leaving the room.

"Will you be okay," I asked Alex. "I want to go call Jess and Dean, make sure everything's alright."

Alex nodded. "I'm fine, Sam." She got up and walked over to me, placing her forehead against mine. "Just… calm down. She'll be okay."

She put her hands on my cheeks and I put mine on her hips. "This coming from the one that was flailing about to get to Taylor."

She smiled weakly and gave me a kiss. "Go call them."

"Okay," I said and went to use the phone.

Little did we know, a problem was brewing in the hospital. And one had already started with the rest of our family.


	6. A Demon

**The Winchesters, The Psychic, and The Fixation**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Did anyone catch the reference to House, M.D.? Last chapter in Sam's POV – go look! Lol. Enjoy! And thank you for all reviews and hits:)

**Chapter Six**

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

Jess and I ran upstairs, her ahead of me. We had to get everyone out of the house. And quick.

She stopped dead in her tracks when we got in the hallway. I almost slammed into her. "What the hell?"

"Will," she whispered. "He's the demon!"

I thought it over. It seemed possible. "Where is he?"

"With the kids!"

I got in front of Jess and peered around the corner. The Devil's Trap was in use. But not with Will. The woman had dark yellow eyes and brown hair in a braid, which hung freely down her back. She was wearing a black, tight tank top with arm stockings that went to her elbows and looped around her thumbs. She had black, tight jeans on with a large belt buckle. Black running shoes were her choice of footwear.

"Winchester," she growled. "Come out; come out, wherever you are."

I rounded the corner, gun raised. "And to whom do I owe the pleasure?" Jess followed.

"Still not with Jessie," the demon taunted. "Such a shame. Your next child with her would burn on the ceiling like Mommy dearest did back in the '80s."

I tightened my grip on the trigger but wouldn't pull it. This girl was the only thing that could tell us where the real demon was.

"What do you want," I asked it as Jess put her hand on my shoulder and squeezed. She must have known the demon's comment hurt.

"How about we have proper introductions," it said. "Life wouldn't be complete without them. I'm Sandra." Her eyes glowed darker. "You're Dean. The woman next to you, the one you want, she's Jessica and a telepath. Great power, huh?" I knew Jess cringed. "As for the people behind that door," Sandra said and pointed to Chris' room. "We have Will, a human that the telepath is in love with. Doesn't it hurt, Dean? Just knowing the only woman you love is in love with someone else?" I didn't answer. "Think that over. As for the children, they're powerful. Thomas, the medium. He's of no use to my Father now, but he will be later. Mary, the telepath. She's of little use to us. I was told to murder her in her sleep. Lucky that human got her to safety first, huh? And then we have little Patrick, the one with telekinesis. He's of some use; I was told to take him too." Sandra snapped her fingers. "They would be gone. Just like that. You would've let little Sammy down." She smirked. "But the other one I was told to kill… the one that you and the telepath conceived… I was told to torture him. Make him die slowly."

"Shut up," Jess screamed.

"Hit a nerve," she asked Jess before turning back to me. "Well, Daddy always did say you had an interesting family, Winchester. He always took a fancy to that Alex-girl. But when little Sammy married her… well, let's just say she's protected. But, Jessie… oh, no. Jessie's mine for the taking. Daddy will like the prize I brought him."

I pulled the trigger. She wasn't going to tell us where the demon was. She was just going to taunt us.

And no one taunted my family.

The demon fell to the floor, dead.

**o.0.o Jessica POV o.0.o**

Horrors. That was all the demon was talking about. And that's all the demon would talk about.

"Jess," Dean said as he lowered the gun. "Don't listen to her. She was just trying to scare us."

I hugged Dean and whispered in his ear, "Some of it was true."

He sighed. "We can stop it."

"I know we can." And I went into Chris' room.

Will was holding the gun, ready to shoot and all four kids were huddled in the corner behind him.

"Baby," I said. "It's okay. She's gone." Will lowered the gun and the kids ran to me. I knelt as they hugged any part of me.

We were lucky.

I heard Dean walk in behind me. "I'll re-salt the house." He left to go downstairs. I looked up to Will and saw the terror in his eyes. He was staring at the ashes of what used to be Sandra.

I had explaining to do.

Dean had set up the salt lines again. While Dean and I tried to get the little ones to sleep in the living room, Will set up two makeshift beds next to the kids. One for him and me and another for Dean.

Finally, the kids settled down, letting the guys and I go into the kitchen.

"Coffee," I asked them as I went around to my new coffee/tea maker.

"Please," Will said while Dean just replied, "Whatever you're having."

Will grabbed a chair and Dean sat at the opposite side of the table. I could tell Will wasn't sure what to think about the situation.

I made Will his favorite coffee – pumpkin – and made Dean and I English Breakfast tea. I walked over and put the cups in front of their respective person.

Dean took a sip. The look of disgust on his face was hard to miss. "What's this?"

I smirked. I had forgotten he didn't know I switched from coffee to tea since I had Chris. "Tea," I answered.

"Why," he asked and gently pushed the cup away from him.

"If you had been around," Will said. "You would know she started to drink tea while she was pregnant."

Dean looked away from us.

I tried to lighten the situation, "Its okay, Dean. Would you like coffee instead?"

He wouldn't look at me. "No."

I sighed. "Will, leave him alone. He has a valid reason for being gone, okay?" Will tried to defend himself but I cut him off by talking to Dean. "Dean, I'm going to make you coffee. Regular?"

His eyes met mine and it communicated 'thank you'. "Yeah."

I started to make it as Will asked, "What happened upstairs?"

I shared a look with Dean before explaining, "Will, before I met Dean and even while I was dating Dean, I was a hunter." Will was about to ask what I meant when I continued. "I used to hunt supernatural things: demons, ghosts, vamps. You name it, I killed it." Will looked like he was trying to process this all as I continued, "I used my powers to help with it. I'm a telepath. I can read minds." I sighed. "Dean's a hunter and so were Sam and Alex."

He accepted it. My mind abilities were telling me he was okay with all this.

I knew I liked Will for a reason: he was open-minded.

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

I called Dean and Jess, but got no answer. What could have happened to them? Surely, two skilled hunters weren't taken out in one shot?

No. That couldn't be.

I came back into Alex and Taylor's room. Alex had curled up in a ball in the chair next to Taylor's bed. Both Winchesters were asleep.

I smiled to myself before walking over to the chair and gently picking my wife up. I sat down in the chair and placed her in my lap. Her legs were covering mine and the side of her head was on my shoulder.

I carefully grabbed the extra blanket that hung on the side of Taylor's bed. I laid it over my wife and me before pulling Alex closer.

When had life become so complicated? Right now, everything was as messed up as it could be. Taylor was in the hospital with a demon after her. Dean was visiting for the first time in three years – and he still hadn't told us where he was for the last thirty-six months. Alex was in the hospital because she blacked out from emotional upset and a vision. The Demon was back. It was after my family again.

Family! I haven't called Dad!

Careful to keep Alex in my lap, I pulled out my cell before hitting speed-dial number three. (Dean was one and Alex was two.)

"Sam?" Dad's voice was on the line within two rings.

"Dad?"

"What's wrong?"

I let out a little laugh. "What do you mean?"

"You're calling me an hour before midnight. Something's wrong."

Now would be a good time to explain. "Yesterday morning…" Oh, God. Was it only a day ago? "Taylor was admitted to the hospital. She got really bad and Alex passed out, so she was admitted too. When Alex woke up, she said she had a vision: the Demon's back and its after Taylor."

"Where are the kids?"

"Jess has them at her house."

"Is Dean there?"

"He's visiting. I told him to help Jess."

Dad continued, "Where are you now?"

"The hospital with Alex and Taylor."

"Stay there. Give me," he thought. "Six hours." I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "And Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Now's a good time to break out the rock salt."

"Already done, sir."

I could see him smiling. "I'll get there soon."

"Have a good ride, Dad."

"Funny, Sam," he said before I hung up.

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

When I woke up the next morning, Taylor was still asleep with a zillion machines hooked up to her. Sam's head was backward and he was snoring slightly, a little drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. He must have put me in his lap, because I was sitting in his lap with a blanket wrapped around the both of us.

I was up and I wanted someone to talk to. So Sam would be waking up.

Careful not to wake Sam, I positioned myself so my head was above his. I put my mouth over his and let my tongue slide in.

He woke up pretty quickly, because I felt his responding. When he pulled away, he asked, "What was that for?"

"You were asleep," I said. "And drooling." At that comment, he quickly swiped at his mouth, successfully getting the drool.

He smiled back at my smile.

"Go get a room," a voice said. "I heard the trauma room is empty today."

I looked up and Sam turned his head toward the door.

There stood a forty-looking man with a cane. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was Hugh Laurie.

"And who are you," I asked him as he limped in the room.

"I'm here to save your daughter," he said as if it were the easiest thing in the world. "And I really don't want to see you two love-birds conceiving another one." I watched him, waiting for a name. "Oh, fine," he said. "Ruin the fun. I'm a playgirl model. Want to see?"

I bit back a little laughter from his sarcasm.

"Are you Dr. House," Sam asked.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "There goes the fun of the mystery." He watched Taylor while saying, "Let me explain how this works. My assistants in crime will be in and out working on your daughter. Don't cause them any bodily harm or they might quit on me and that would be no good. We're going to need a full medical history. Talk to your pediatrician. Sound easy? Good."

He started to walk out of the room but stopped to add, "And watch out for the blonde doctor. He's feisty."

And he left, leaving me and Sam speechless.

"I like him," I commented.

"I don't," Sam countered. "He's sarcastic."

"He's to the point, Sam. He's not going to send us around in circles."

"You win."

I smiled triumphantly. "We keep him?"

"Yeah."

I smiled again before snuggling into Sam, the same position as when I was sleeping.

We sat there watching Taylor for about fifteen minutes before something eventful happened.

"How is she," a voice asked from the doorway.

John was here.

* * *

Sorry for the long Sandra talk in Dean's POV. I needed it to get some 'between the lines' secrets out. As for Dr. House, well, he's an add-in. Definitely will not be kept in the story. And this is NOT going to be a cross-over. I just thought it would be cute if he were to come and make an appearance or two. After all, he has good humor. :) Also, did you catch the end of Jess' POV when she mentioned a reason why she liked Will? Yup, she's stuck between two men. Such a shame. Lol. 

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Stay tuned for the rest of the story!

Also, I might not be able to update as frequently. Definitely count on a few chapters from now until the 22nd. And after the 22nd, count on a few more - updated MORE frequently.


	7. A Grandpa

**The Winchesters, The Psychic, and The Fixation**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Seven**

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

When we heard Dad enter the room, I immediately stood up – just reflexes. Dad entered a room, you stood. Simple.

Well, that was until I realized I had Alex in my lap still. So I kind of ended up standing and holding her in my arms.

It was a little awkward.

"Dad," I asked. "Everything okay?"

He looked grim as I set Alex on the floor. "No," he finally answered. "Alex was right. The demon's back."

"How did we not know," my wife asked as she gripped my hand tightly. "It must have left tracks."

"We just didn't pick them up," Dad admitted. "Once we killed it, I watched for a year… and after that, I just… stopped. Who thought it would come back?"

"Can we kill it the same way," I questioned. "I mean, it's the same demon. Right?"

"It's stronger," my father answered. "It was brought back and stayed low. Now it has enough power to take out anything we put up against it."

I tightened my grip on Alex's hand. "What can we do?"

"I'm working on it," he answered before looking at Alex. "Can you give me directions to Jess' house? I think I should pay a visit." She nodded before explaining how to get there. "Thanks," Dad said before taking a good look at Taylor. He smiled. "She's a Winchester. She'll pull through."

I couldn't help but smile as Alex leaned into my chest and Dad left the room.

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

It was like six in the morning. We had finally managed some rest last night – Jess in her wrongful place of Will's arms. But she was happy there, so I couldn't say much. At least I think she was happy there.

Will was making breakfast for the little tikes while I sat and watched. Jess was situating them at the table – I had offered help, but was denied.

"Jess," Will asked. "Do you have any extra eggs?" Scrambled eggs and bacon. Sounded good. Before Will decided to make it.

"The extra fridge in the garage has some," she answered as she strapped the last child – Chris – into his height chair.

Will thought about this for a second. "Is the garage salted?" He had managed to get down a few ghost and demon repellents.

"Yeah," I answered before looking to Jess, who was planting a kiss on our child's cheek. "I'm taking a shower."

"Okay," she said with a small smile. I got up and headed into the living room.

Before I made it upstairs, there was a knock on the door. I, careful to stay in the salt ring, opened the door and came face to face with my worst fear: Dad.

He was gonna be mad.

"Dean, where the hell have you been?"

Understatement, he was going to be extremely mad.

**o.0.o Jessica POV o.0.o**

"He was with me," I told John. I had heard the elder Winchester come in and from experience – I knew what was coming.

John's wrath.

And Dean didn't need that.

"He's been with me the whole time," I told John.

John cast a surprising glance at me. My abilities told me he knew the truth – Dean had been in jail. But he wasn't going to show it. Instead, he went along with me. "He should've called," he grumbled before turning fully to me. "Where's Chris?"

I smiled and pointed toward the kitchen. John nodded but stopped to give me a hug and kiss on the cheek. Then he shot Dean a death glare before disappearing into the kitchen.

"Thanks," Dean said. "But I can handle my dad."

I shrugged, "But your face is too pretty to be pounded in."

Dean narrowed his eyes at me before repeating, "I'm taking a shower."

I patted the tent in Dean's jeans – he always did like when someone stood up to authority – and whispered in his ear, "Don't make a mess of my bathroom."

He smirked – trying to act collected. "Baby-"

"Mommy," Chris called from the kitchen. He was crying because John was tickling him – so my abilities said. "Mommy!"

Dean cleared his throat and repeated, "I'm taking a shower." I nodded and he went upstairs.

God, my life was messed up.

But I did it to myself.

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

It took a lot of convincing, but I finally managed to get Sam to relax. There was nothing the demon could do to Taylor. I had said a protection spell and Sam had put up all defenses. Plus, the rest of the kids were safe.

So we went back home to take showers and change our clothes.

"I have no clean clothes, Alex," Sam complained from the closet.

"Don't look at me," I said and entered the closet. "I was hospitalized." He shot me a glare that said 'don't joke about that'. "Plus," I added. "I like to take showers before I change."

"I called first dibs in the car," Sam said.

I shook my head. "Ladies first."

"No way," he said with a smirk as he picked me up and brought me into the bathroom.

"Sam! Sam," I shouted through laughter. "Put me down!"

Somehow, he managed to turn on the shower, me still in his arms, and toss me in before joining me. We were still fully clothed.

He knew I hated the feel of wet jeans on me. And that's exactly what I was feeling right now. "Sam!"

He shushed me before leaning down for a kiss, which I gladly gave. Then hell broke loose.

A loud, high-pitched scream was heard. It was not from something human. I broke apart from him roughly. "Did you hear that," I whispered.

"Hear what?" It screamed again. "Alex, what'd you hear?" Then I saw it. It wasn't human at all. It was anything but. "Shit," Sam swore. "Tommy said there was something in the house."

"And you forgot," I screamed, while still keeping an eye on the figure. He shrugged, nervous.

The thing put out its hands toward us. I thought it was going to say some type of spell, so I clung to Sam who clung right back. "Your powers," Sam suggested. He must have known I was seeing it and he wasn't.

"They're useless," I told him as the thing shattered the glass of the shower door.

The next thing I knew, I was ripped from Sam's grasp.

And the whole world disappeared.


	8. A Necklace

**The Winchesters, The Psychic, and The Fixation**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Eight**

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

Alex was… I don't know where. She was missing. That's all I knew.

So I stepped into action.

I shot out of the shower and changed into dry clothes before stuffing some of our ammunition (which was safely locked in the gun cabinet) into a duffle bag.

I ran out of the house and got in the car. It took me five minutes to get to Jess' house (normally it would take twenty).

I didn't even bother doing the special knock; I barged in and ran straight for the kitchen.

"Alex is gone," I panted once in there.

"What," Dad asked, standing up from his place at the table with his grandkids.

"Something took her." Dad glanced at Dean who shared the same look.

"That's it," Jessica said and stood up from her place at the table. "I'm coming with you guys. I left it up to you all but now…"

"Jess," Dad scolded her gently. "What are we going to do with them?" He gestured to my kids and Chris.

Jess thought for a second. "I have a friend. She knows about this stuff. She'll help. I'll drop them off." She started to walk upstairs, but Dean stopped her.

"I'm coming," my brother said. "I want to make sure that place is salted."

Jess glanced at him before nodding and saying, "Sam get the kids' bags. They're in the living room. I'll get Chris'."

She walked upstairs before Dad commanded, "Will, it's time for you to go home." Will looked up at the Dad before nodding.

"Yes, sir," he said. Wow, Jess must have trained him. He got his stuff and left without a fight.

"Sam," Dad said and turned to me. "We're going shopping."

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

Okay, Alex was missing. The kids were staying at another hunter's house. Sam was getting his kids' bags. Jess was getting Chris' bag.

Chris' bag.

The necklace was in there. Crap.

I wanted her to find it, but… now was just the wrong time.

"I'll be back," I blubbered to my Dad and Sam before running upstairs.

I shot into Chris' room. There she was.

She didn't move so she must have not heard me come in. "Jess?"

She turned around, the box in her hand. She found it. Just great. There was a small tear in her eye.

"Dean," she asked. "Was this from you?"

I bit my lip and searched her eyes for any sign that she wanted the answer to be 'yes'. Finding none, I decided to tell the truth. At least that was better than Will getting the credit. "Yeah."

She put the box down gently on the floor before standing up. It took her two strides to walk over. She wrapped her arms around my neck before kissing me. It took me a few seconds to reply, but I did so happily.

Gently but sternly, she pulled me out of Chris' room and into hers. She locked the door behind us.

We shouldn't be doing this, especially with Alex missing… but, it just… it was the right thing. Being inside of her was what I was supposed to do right now.

I think it took a total of fifteen minutes for all to be said and done (ya know, the whole 'haven't had a woman's touch in a while' took a toll on me).

**o.0.o Jessica POV o.0.o**

My back was to his chest as he kissed my temple.

Being with him right now was the right thing to do. It just felt right. But I was with Will. I shouldn't be doing this.

"Oh God," I whispered.

"What's wrong," he asked gently as he moved a piece of hair from my face.

"I can't do this," I told him and got out of bed, starting to put my clothes back on. "I have a boyfriend. I can't be with you."

He sighed and got out of bed on the opposite side, starting to put his clothes on too. "Why Will," he asked – probably rhetorically. "What does he have?"

I buttoned my jeans as I answered – even though my answer was more to remind myself instead of tell Dean, "He's sweet and loving. He's kind… and he's my boyfriend."

Dean shook his head as he put his shirt on and grabbed his boots. "And I'm just the play toy," he said angrily as he left me in the room alone.

I slipped my feet into my running shoes and quickly went into Chris' room. I grabbed his bag and threw some clothes in there.

I shot down the stairs only to find Dean and the kids. The bags were at the door with a small note saying that John and Sam had gone ammo shopping.

I glanced at Dean who wasn't looking at me. He was grabbing the bags and throwing them in the trunk of the Impala.

God, I really messed up this time.

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

I'm wet and cold. I'm wet and cold and tired. And I'm not with Sam.

Those were my top problems right now.

But other ones included: I'm hungry, tied up, in a foreign area, and not very happy.

Right now my hands and feet were tied and I was blindfolded. Not fun.

From what I could tell, I was in some type of room. It was really dark… and cold.

A door was opened and closed. There was… one… two sets of footsteps.

A male voice asked, "Why can't we kill her?"

A second male voice answered, "Because Father says not to."

"Screw Father. We brought him back!"

"Calm yourself, Lucas," the second voice said. So the first voice's name was Lucas.

Lucas responded, "You know you want to kill her. Let's just do it!"

The second voice responded, "She's protected. You know that."

"The stupid boy," Lucas spat. "She's under his protection. Why'd we take her then? Why not his children? Rick, this is doing nothing!" So the second voice was Rick.

Rick answered, "Sam loves this one and his children more than anything. But he doesn't know she's protected. For all he knows, we could be killing her right now. It's tormenting him. Every second she's not with him, he's dying a little more inside."

"But why not take the children," Lucas stressed.

"Father makes the decisions, you know that."

"I just don't understand him."

"Sometimes it doesn't make sense to me either."

Lucas sighed. "Let's just do this and leave. The girl won't remember a thing if she's asleep."

Rick responded, "I'll hold her still, you do it."

Two hands grasped my arms – it must have been Rick's – while another set of hands poked at the veins by my elbow. What were they doing? Trying to give me a shot?

I wanted to struggle, but didn't. One, because I was powerless without a gun or something – even though I could use my powers, but they weren't working too great for me lately. Two, because it was one against two. And three, because I was tied up.

I felt a needle enter the vein in my arm. "There," Lucas said. "That'll hold her powers for awhile." After Lucas finished administering the shot, the two men/demons/whatever they were left.

I used hunter technique to put together information I had gathered.

They were holding off my powers with shots. Maybe one of them went undercover at the hospital and gave me a shot while I was admitted. That would explain my powers not working when I was with Sam.

I was protected. By Sam. The kids were protected by him too. That was good. I think.

Sam was dying inside without me. While that was nice to know in an 'angst romance' kind of way, it wasn't good. If his morale went down far enough, they could easily kill him. He wouldn't even fight back.

And why were they keeping me alive? That didn't make sense at all.

But one thing was for sure – I needed to get out of here.

And soon.


	9. A Purification

**The Winchesters, The Psychic, and The Fixation**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Just to clear things up for those who did not understand completely, Jessica and Dean did sleep together. And as for Dean constantly being aroused…. Well, that's a matter that will be handled toward the end of the story.

And Alex's POV is replaced with John's for this chapter.

Enjoy!

**Chapter Nine**

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

We got to the other hunter's house and I recognized the place. It was the house that Jessica escaped to… before we broke up… the second time.

I parked and Jess' friend... Eve? Evelyn? Evelyn. That was her name. Evelyn ran out and talked to Jess for a few seconds. Jess started toward the trunk and I walked around to open it for her as Evelyn brought the kids inside.

"You sure they'll be okay here," I asked Jess.

She glanced at me as I watched Evelyn carry Patrick inside. "Yeah," she answered. "Evelyn and her husband both hunted."

I nodded and popped the trunk. Jess took the overnight bags for the kids. I punched in the combo to my locker. It opened and I grabbed the container of salt from the corner. As I closed the trunk and locker, I noticed Jessica hadn't gone inside. She had laid the kids' bags down next to her and was waiting for me to finish closing everything.

"Dean," she said gently. "We need to talk about before."

I looked up to the sky as I locked the Impala's trunk and answered, "Nothing to talk about."

"Baby," she started.

"You have no right to call me that," I snapped. "Maybe you like to call that play toy you have 'baby', but you have no right to call me that. Get me? Good." In truth, she didn't nod or anything to signal she understood me, but I just assumed.

"I'll call you whatever I damn well please," she growled. "And Will is not my play toy."

"Oh," I said, my voice being cruel and sarcastic. "That's right. _I'm_ your play toy."

"Shut up," she growled and shoved me into the Impala. Her hands were holding on to me just below my elbow and mine were holding her elbows. Our eyes were firing daggers at each other. "Just shut up."

"No," I defied and switched out position so she was against the Impala.

For a second she was surprised. But that quickly changed into something I couldn't place before she smashed our lips together.

Her hands were in my hair, pulling me to her, as mine cupped her rear and pushed her closer to me. I tried to pin her to the car, but I only succeeded in pushing us closer together. But, hey: I didn't mind that either.

When we pulled away, panting, she gave the slightest smirk that most people who didn't know her personally would miss. Without anger, she looked into my eyes and said simply, "Salt the damn house."

**o.0.o Jessica POV o.0.o**

After I untangled myself from Dean, I hopped into the Impala's passenger seat. I knew he was watching me, so I did all this gracefully.

I heard him pick up the salt container and overnight bags. I watched from the corner of my eye as he walked inside.

God, I loved his butt.

Hell, I loved Dean.

And I'm finally ready. I'm ready to admit that Dean is the one I want. Not Will. Hell, Will's nothing, absolutely nothing compared to Dean. Dean's everything. He's beautiful, protective, and if you look close enough, you can see the part of him that wants to settle down – even if he goes back to the hunt a few months later. He stands up for what is right. He cares and shows this through his actions. He always puts family before… anything. He tries to act strong for all of us – even if he wanted to break down and cry with us. When he thinks he's responsible for something, he practically beats himself up. And if you push his buttons just right, he'll tell you anything you want.

"Ready," Dean asked as he slid into the driver's seat. I hadn't realized how long I had been thinking about him.

I looked at him, smiled, and pulled him in for a small kiss. "Ready," I said when I pulled away.

He smiled and put the car into drive. "Let's go."

When we got to Sam and Alex's house – our designated meet up spot – Sam and John were already there. They were at the trunk of John's truck tinkering with a new gun. Dean and I got out of the car and went around to the Impala's trunk.

He popped the trunk and arsenal open and wedged his rifle at that certain angle, making the weapon's locker stay open.

We both went for the same gun at the same time. He smirked, "Always trying to use what I have, huh?"

I think he meant that in a sexual way, so I teased him, "Honey, I've been using what you have since day one. And let me tell you, there's not much there."

He shot me a glare as I gave him a quick peck on the lips and grabbed the gun. He got a different one and we walked over to Sam and John.

"Game plan," I asked.

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

"Alex isn't in the house, but I think something else is," I explained. "So we're purifying and looking for clues."

"I've got the north," Dad said. "Sam, take the west. Dean you're south. Jess, the east." We all nodded. "Meet in the living room when you're done."

And off we started. We each grabbed a baggie and went into the house. Jess first, Dean _extremely_ hot on her trail – if I didn't know better I'd say they were involved again. Me next and Dad last.

I went to the west side of the house which just happened to be Alex's and my bedroom.

I knelt down and tapped the wall, attempting to find a hollow spot. I found one and bashed it in.

A second later, I passed out.

It was a vision.

Alex. Someone was giving her a shot. For her powers. To ward them off. She wasn't enjoying her time in… wherever that place was. The people were trying to get to me. If they killed me, Alex's and the kids' protection would be gone. I would be no threat. Then they could take my family. Use them. For evil.

When I came around, Jess and Dean were leaning over me.

"Sammy, wake up," Dean said. Both his hands were on my shoulders, trying to shake me conscious. Jess was gathering all the herbs that spilt out of the baggie when I dropped it. She managed to do that and toss it in the wall. I shut my eyes tightly – opening them too quickly had given me one hell of a headache.

Once the baggie was in the wall, the house felt safer immediately. It had been purified.

"Sammy," Dean almost shouted. I wasn't ready to open my eyes again. Last time I did that, I got a blinding headache that was still haunting me.

"Give him a few seconds, Dean," she scolded gently. "He's got a headache from opening his eyes too quickly." I could sense the emotions flowing between the two of them.

Hello! Didn't need to notice that last one about Dean wanting nothing more than to get inside her-

"Sam, you still with us," Dean asked, gentler than the last time he spoke.

"Yeah," I answered and opened my eyes slowly. "Just had a vision."

"Sit up slowly," Jess said and helped me sit up. "Tell Dean about it. I'll get Advil and John."

She walked out of the room as I started to tell Dean my vision. "Whoever has Alex is giving her shots to keep her powers at bay. They want to keep Alex away because they know it's hurting me. And if they hurt me too much, I'm no battle for them. They could take the kids _and_ Alex to use them for evil."

Dean nodded. "We'll figure out a way to get her back."

"Yeah," I said. "And she'll be happy to know that you and Jess are a couple again." Okay, that was so obviously saying 'I want to know what's going on between you two', because it was a huge subject change. But, hey, that's what I wanted to ask, right?

"We're not together," Dean sighed and stood up before offering me his hand. I accepted and stood up next to him. "We're complicated."

"Explain," I told him before Jess walked in with Advil.

Guess that would have to wait until later.

**o.0.o John POV o.0.o**

I followed Jess into Sam and Alex's bedroom.

"Everyone done," I asked. Jess and Dean nodded. I looked at Sam. "What about you?"

"Uh," he said before Jess interrupted him.

"I did it," she said. "He passed out with a vision."

I was concerned for Sam, but I was more concerned that Alex was going to be dead if we didn't find her so I skipped the whole 'are you okay, son' thing. "What'd you see?"

Sam answered, "They're giving Alex shots to hold off her powers. They want to kill me because apparently I'm protecting her and the kids somehow. They figure if they can hurt me by keeping Alex away, they can eventually kill me because I'll be so weak."

I took this all in. "How are you protecting them? Some type of pact or spell?"

"I," Sam started but I wasn't paying attention because I saw Jessica's face drain of any color.

"Jessica," I said. "What do you know?" The boys' attention turned to her.

"Not much," she answered. "I just know that Alex was talking about some type of protection methods a little while ago. I doubt it has anything to do with this though."

I turned to Dean. "Dean and Sam, you two go through all of Alex's books and ingredients downstairs. See if there's anything we can use. Jess, you come with me. Meet at her house in an hour."

"Yes, sir," Dean said before walking out into the hall; Sam followed.

"John, you and Sam should really stop asking about him and me," Jessica told me when they were gone. "We're fine. Trust me."

"You're not fine until I see you in the chapel," I said simply. "Now, let's get to work."

She blushed a little before looking downward. "Yes, sir," she said and walked into the hall.

I followed, ready to get my son's wife back.


	10. An Office

**The Winchesters, The Psychic, and The Fixation**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Ten**

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

Sam led me to Alex's office. On one side she had papers, a desk. The normal office stuff. But the opposite side held potions, spell books, anything that a witch would have.

"I call herbs," I told Sam. Books would not be fun.

Sam nodded in agreement and started scanning the books for anything out of the ordinary.

"So explain you and Jess," he said as he read over a book.

I was picking at the herbs in the corner. So far I hadn't hit any pigs' feet.

"It's none of your business, Sam," I told him.

"You want to tell me, just get it over with."

"I do not want to tell you."

"Do too."

"So what if I want to tell you?"

"Then tell me," he replied and picked up a new book.

I moved to the second batch of herbs. "We hooked up this morning. Then she kissed me when we dropped off the kids. And she kissed me outside."

Silence. "And you're not a couple?"

I sighed again, "I don't know, Sam. She's still with that prick – Will."

Silence. "Oh."

"I'll keep you posted," I said as I started to look at the pre-made potions.

"Yeah."

"Find anything," I changed the topic.

"A protection spell. But you have to do it during intercourse…"

"Well, she do it," I asked.

"Uh-"

"Sam, we're both guys of legal age. Not that big of a deal."

Sam turned away from me. I could tell he was blushing. "Uh… You have to use some type of potion. But it can be added into food to mask the taste."

"Anything else?"

"She'd have to say a spell before and after…"

He was beating around the bush. "What are you leaving out? Or do you want me to get Jessica in your mind and let her read every fantasy about you two?"

"No," he defended, turning to me. "No, I'll tell you."

I made a face that said 'spill it'.

"To make the spell work, you have to conceive a child on the day the spell and potion are used."

"You have conceived three kids, Sam," I pointed out.

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

"Yeah, I know," I replied. "But how did Alex know we'd have Patrick?"

Dean shrugged, "Jess tell her? She want another one?"

I wasn't sure. "What'd you find?"

"Nothing," Dean replied and picked up a few potion bottles. "These catch my eye though." I gestured for him to continue. "This one," he said and showed me a little bottle with a purple substance in it. "Is labeled 'crystals'. This one is labeled 'birth control'." The second one was for a joke – I hope. "Maybe she's sleeping with the neighbor." I shot Dean a look. "Or not. Maybe she didn't want an encore of Patrick." He smiled a little too wide before taking the hint from my face. "And the third is duplicated. There are four of them, each has a name: Tommy, Mary, Taylor, and Patrick."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you think they do?"

"Should I take the wild guess or you," he asked me. "I mean, come on Sam. Even you should be able to know what birth control means."

He received another look before I seethed, "The other ones Dean."

"Right," he replied before looking around. "When Dad was missing, there was something in his journal about crystals. They can be used for protection circles."

I couldn't help myself, "Uh – duh?"

It was Dean's turn to send a dirty look my way. "The circle can be activated by a brew. You drop a little bit on one of the crystals and bam – you have instant protection circle."

"How are we supposed to find the crystal? Alex has them all over the house for good energy." Yeah, we stopped hunting, but good energy brought about a few good things… good family, good friends, good health, good sex…

Dean smirked, "Watch and learn, little brother." He walked into the foyer and picked up a crystal Alex had on the table. He dropped some of the liquid on it before it shimmered. The shimmer went away and it returned to a regular crystal. "It works on any crystal – as long as they're in the house of protection. Most commonly found in the foyer."

Why didn't I think of that?

And why did Alex worry about that?

**o.0.o Jessica POV o.0.o**

"John, something happened," I told him, looking up from the laundry I was folding.

We had stopped at Evelyn's house and checked on the kids. Everything was good there. Then we stopped at my house and scanned it once again before retouching the salt lines.

"What," he asked me from the counter. He was making some lunch for us. Hey, we were hunting – but we still needed to eat.

"I'm not sure. But they found something too. And it's not good."

He dropped the knife on the table, grabbed his gun from next to the sink, and cocked it. "Let's go."

He walked in front of me and we made it to the slider before I felt sick.

Not just sick as in someone around me was hurt. Not sick as in the flu sick. _Sick_ sick. That kind of sick.

I ran to the bathroom and hunched over the toilet. It all came out.

"Jessica," John asked from the doorway. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said. "I just… this whole case…" It was very easy to lie to him. I couldn't lie all that well to Dean, but his father… it was like… kissing Dean. Way too easy.

"Are you going to make it? I don't want you messing up the case," he said seriously but nicely.

"I'll be fine," I told him. I would. I just needed to go to the OB/GYN when this was all over. And soon.

He nodded, "Let's go." He gently put his hand on the back of my neck and guided me out of the bathroom. He brought me to the car and opened the passenger's door.

For some reason, I felt like I had to tell him. "John," I said, while looking down. I didn't want to tell him to his eyes. "I think I'm-"

"I know," he replied. "I know." Maybe I wasn't that good of a liar to John.

"I think it might be… I think it might be Will's." This time, I wasn't lying.

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

I had just managed to untie my hands. I just had to pull them away from each other and the rope would fall to the floor.

Yay for me!

But I heard someone coming, so I wasn't too fast in doing that.

I heard the door to the room open and someone or something be pushed to the ground. "Be good," a voice mocked. "You don't want another child, right?" It laughed and slammed the door.

I freed my hands and took the gag from my mouth. "Sam?"

I got a grunt in response. I quickly untied the cloth around my eyes and freed my ankles.

"Sammy," I asked and jumped over to him. I knelt down and untied his eyes. When he saw it was me, he tried to struggle to help me, but I stopped him by untying his hands.

I started to unfasten his ankles while he took the gag out of his mouth. It took him a second but when he did get it out, he was… whoa. "Alex," he breathed before kissing me. And hello! I should leave him a little more often.

"Sam," I said when we pulled away as he loosened his ankle ties so he could kick them off. "What'd you find out about the demons?"

"Answer me first," he said. I nodded. "How did you know something was going to happen?"

I sighed. "I didn't. But you've seen how we live, something was bound to happen."

"So you have a crystal safe circle set up around our house," he asked. I nodded. He smiled, "God, I love you." And gave me another kiss. "What about the bottles with the kids' names?"

"It binds their powers. I figured if something was after them, we could bind their powers and the threat would stay low until we could kill it."

"And the protection spell? It was in your spell book."

"I don't use all those spells, Sam. Some of them I haven't even looked at."

"So the protection I have with you and the kids?"

"All yours," I said with a smile.

He smiled again, "I love you." And gave me another kiss. This time he left his hand on my cheek. "You didn't need to hide this stuff from me though."

I shook my head. "I didn't. You were never home. And when you were, you were with the kids or working or with me…"

"Yeah, I know," he said. I was never too comfortable _talking_ about _it_. At least seriously. "I'm sorry. I promise to take time out of work when we're done with this."

I gave him a weak smile and kissed him. "I love you."

"Yeah, I know." He smiled before getting up and helping me get up. "What have you pieced together?"

"They're giving me shots to hold back my powers. The kids and I are protected by you. They wanted to make you miserable because then they could kill you. Something must have changed because they took you too," I rattled off. "What'd you find out?"

"Same thing," he sighed but stopped short.

We heard footsteps coming toward the door.

We weren't going to have time to get tied up again.

We were screwed.


	11. An Attic

**The Winchesters, The Psychic, and The Fixation**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Eleven**

**o.0.o Jessica POV o.0.o**

We pulled into Sam and Alex's driveway only to find Dean searching frantically through his weapon's locker. While John shut down the truck, I got out and ran inside.

I knew what happened.

Sam had been taken to the same place where Alex was.

I knew what to do.

When Dean saw me running inside, he started to follow me. I could tell he was worried that the thing that took Sam was still inside. John tried to follow us.

"Jess," Dean shouted. "Jessica!"

I ignored him and continued to the foyer where Sam was taken. I stood in the same place the demon stood.

Dean came in and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me there. "How'd-"

I shushed him and closed my eyes before concentrating. I saw the whole scene as if I was standing right there with the boys: Dean had just activated the crystal circle. Sam gave a small laugh at his brother before the… thing… appeared behind him. Dean tried to warn Sam as he drew his gun. But it was too late. The thing grabbed Sam and disappeared into God knows what dimension.

When I opened my eyes, John was in the room too.

"Where is he," the eldest Winchester asked. He must have figured out what was going on.

"With Alex," I answered, looking at Dean.

John nodded and disappeared outside, probably to get some type of weapon.

I watched Dean. His feelings were so strong I could barely keep from breaking down. He felt it was his fault that Sam was gone. He messed up. He should've been able to protect his little brother. If Sam dies, Dean _knows_ it was because of him.

As if sensing I was getting his emotions, Dean commented, "Just stop. I don't want to talk about it."

"Dean…"

"Stop." His eyes told me to go no further. But I told myself otherwise.

"He's alive. He's with Alex. We're going to get him back-"

"Don't," Dean said, his eyes closed with anger as he made a small fist.

"He doesn't blame you." Uh-oh.

Dean glared at me as if I was the person who killed Sammy. Maybe I shouldn't have gone that far…

But before he could say anything, John came in with a book. "We're summoning the demon to us."

Well, this should be interesting.

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

Sam and I quickly looked at each other with the 'what to do' face.

He made the decision by signaling for me to hide behind the door. He got on the other side. When the guy/demon/dude came in, we'd jump him and manage to escape that way.

The door opened a second after we were in place.

Sam jumped him and I got the second demon that came in. Unfortunately for me, this one was a girl. I really felt like beating the crud out of a guy about now. Darn.

As Sam wrestled the guy, I gave the girl a few jabs. At first, I had taken her by surprise so she didn't know what was coming. I had the upper hand as I gave her a punch or two to the stomach and about three to the face.

But she caught on quickly and returned them faster than I expected.

She blocked several of my hits before giving me a good one to the jaw. I returned that hit with one that sent her head backward before kicking her in the torso. She fell backward onto the floor.

I had the upper hand once again.

I quickly grabbed the chair that they had tied me up to and smash it over her head.

She was out cold.

I looked up at Sam who had just finished his guy off with two good, solid punches to the face.

"Whoa," he said as he watched me give the girl her last blow.

"What," I asked. It's not like he hadn't seen me fight before.

"I forgot you could do that."

"Do what?" Hunt? Hello, I've been hunting since I could barely walk.

"Kill these things. I hadn't seen you do it in so long… I just…"

I let off a little laughter. "Sam, you and I both know that killing things is the thing I can do best."

"Well, that's debatable," he said with one of _those_ smiles.

"Dean's been wearing off on you."

He rolled his eyes. "I thought so."

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

Jess followed Dad into Alex's office. She watched as he grabbed a book from the shelf and handed it to her.

"You know how to make a Wiccan circle," he asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Do it." He looked over her shoulder to me. "Dean."

"Yes, sir?"

"Pentagram inside the Wiccan circle and Devil's Trap above it."

I nodded and turned to do his bidding. Jess followed me.

As she made the Wiccan circle (they were used for several things including offerings… and offering a demon was what we were going to do), I set up the pentagram. Contrary to popular belief, they held a lot of good power. They stood for protection by bringing good energies to your person. Then I made the Devil's Trap so the demon couldn't get out.

Hopefully, this would hold it.

As I finished the last of the Latin phrases, I quickly glanced up at Jessica. She was watching me. When I finished, she smiled. "You look sexy when you do that."

I couldn't help but smile. "Sucking up?"

She nodded, proudly, before opening and closing the Wiccian circle she was standing in (you have to be careful when leaving and entering them so you don't loose the energy) and walking over to me. She slid her hands up my chest. "Is it working?"

"Not really."

She got that twinkle in her eyes before kissing me, using tons of tongue. Now, it really wasn't helping her case. I mean, she didn't really have a case. I wasn't mad at her. I was mad at myself. How could I just let Sam get taken like that? But I was definitely going to play this 'I'm-sorry-I-got-you-mad deal' she had for all it was worth. "Now?"

I gave her a small smile before whispering, "Yeah." I pulled her in for a hug which she gladly accepted.

I think we were going to be alright this time around.

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

After being amazed that Alex could kick some butt – seriously, what was I thinking? – we snuck out of the captivity room we were being held in.

"Sam," she whispered before we rounded a corner. I turned to look at her.

"What?"

"Did they give you a shot?"

I thought for a second. "No."

She sighed in relief. "You still have your powers."

"And you don't?" She shot me a glare. "That was rhetorical," I quickly added. She gave me a little eye roll. "When does it wear off?"

"I honestly don't know, Sam."

"Right." I nodded. "Stay close." She nodded.

She grabbed my hand and we started into the center of the room. The place looked like a storage area. Things were in boxes. More things were folded up gently. Everything looked like… eerie.

"Oh my God," she whispered.

"What," I asked her. She had stopped and since we were holding hands, I had stopped with her.

She pointed to a folded up crib in the corner of the room. "You don't recognize that?"

The crib was white with the small mattress leaning on the wall next to it. "Should I," I asked, looking back to her.

"That was Tommy's." She looked up to me as I looked back at the crib.

Then it all came together.

I knew where we were.

We were being held captive in our own attic.


	12. A Plan

**The Winchesters, The Psychic, and The Fixation**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Twelve**

**o.0.o Jessica POV o.0.o**

Dean was giving me a hug and all was right with the world. For a few seconds.

My phone rang and I pulled away from him. It was Will. I turned away from Dean to answer it.

"Hello," I asked.

"Jess. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said. "Why wouldn't I be?" Dean came up from behind me. He pressed his chest into my back and wrapped his arms around my waist before resting his chin on my shoulder. I smiled and put my hand over his.

"The whole hunting thing. It has me worried."

I chuckled. "We're the best hunters out there. Don't worry."

"Everyone says they're the best. And they're not. Jess, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be fine." Dean moved one hand into the back pocket of my jeans. I had to take his hand out before he got any ideas. It didn't help though. He placed his hand on my inner thigh and let his fingers dance around. "I have back up, you know."

"Yeah, I guess." Silence. "Promise me that when you're done, you'll tell me all about it..." Dean started to use his tongue to play on my neck. God, why did he have to be so irresistible?

I forced my mind to think about what Will had just said and not the delicious tongue that took to my neck. When I was done, I was hoping to just be with Dean. Not Will. "Sure."

"…as my fiancé."

I didn't know what to say. That kind of complicated my situation just a little. "Will," I started.

_Beep._ Someone else was calling me and beeping through. Thank God.

"Will," I said. "I've got to go. Someone's calling. I'll talk to you later. Bye." _Click._

I turned to Dean and leaned into his chest before smelling the scent that was just so _Dean_. Just so I remembered what I really wanted: _him_. (Not that I could really forget. I just wanted to remind myself of _him_. His smell, the feel of his bare skin on mine. _Him_.)

"Hello," I asked into the phone, my body still pressed to his. I hadn't checked caller ID.

"Jess? Hey." Alex.

Thank God.

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

"You've got to be kidding me," I said. "We're in our own house?!"

Alex let go of my hand and dug in her pocket. "Yeah, Sam. But how?" She got her cell phone and dialed someone.

"I don't know," I said, running a hand through my hair, watching her.

"Jess? Hey." Silence. "Shut up for a second! We're in the attic. Come let us out." Silence. "Yes, the attic! Come open it up!" Silence. "Now!" _Click._ "You put the crystals and protection circles up, right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think the demons came in, but can't get out? That would explain why the kept us in our own house. They can't get out, so they make us think we're in a foreign place."

"Makes sense. The demons came into the house in attempt to hurt us or do some surveillance. They try to leave and figure out we have protection lines up. They can't get out so they terrorize from within."

She nodded. "How do we get them out?"

"Exorcism?"

"Possibility."

_Click._

"Sam," Dean's voice called. "You in here?"

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

I wouldn't let Jessica climb into the attic in case it was a trap, so I went in first. "Sam? You in here?"

"Took you long enough," I heard Alex joke-complain. I climbed in before helping Jessica up.

"Thank God," Jess said before hugging Alex.

I looked to Sam. "We're not missing out on anything." I was so not hugging my brother.

"Figure out anything," Jess asked after pulling away from Alex and sending me a small glare.

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, we're our own worst enemy."

I raised an eyebrow. "Anything relevant?"

Alex explained, "We think that all the protection circles we set up are working against us. Think about it. The demons come in to do surveillance or attack, try to get out and realize they can't because of the crystals and charms and everything."

"Makes sense," I said.

"What about the demon at the house," Jess asked. "Sandra?"

"Maybe they got word out," I suggested. "She came to attack us figuring we'd come back to the house so the other demons could attack."

"What about Mike," Alex asked. "Sam, he was evil. I know he was."

"No," Jess said, using some sort of mind power. "He's human evil. He killed that guy."

"Great," Alex muttered. "And he offered to take care of our kids."

"Hey, I'm trying to prove him innocent," Sam countered.

"Touché," Alex replied.

"Jessica," Dad called from downstairs. "Dean? Where the hell are you two?"

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

We all climbed out of the attic and went to the main floor where John was.

Then we had a bit of explaining to do. That and we told him what our thoughts on the demons.

"Wait a minute," Dean said after we just finished telling Dad what went on. "We're in a trap! This whole place is swarming with demons. Whatever we say, whatever we plan – they know."

Jess rolled her eyes. "Just great."

"Yeah, well," I said. "Story of our life."

"Can we go," Dean asked, suddenly becoming a little nervous.

Apparently we were all in agreement as we headed for the door.

Once in the driveway, we decided on a game plan. Sam and I would head to the hospital to check on Taylor. John would check in at Evelyn's. Dean and Jess would head to her house and figure out a good, idiot-proof way to kill it.

Didn't sound too bad.

Key word: _sound_.

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter. Anyway, I'm going to make this the last story unless you really, really, really want another one. I'm also thinking about writing another romance.

What would you guys like? A er… fourth story? Or retire Jess and Alex and get a new romance story? Please review with answers. Thanks!

I could also do a story with the two months from the time that the couples first got together and when they met (Mentioned in the first story, The Witch, The Psychic, and The Winchesters.). Up to you!


	13. A Truth

**The Winchesters, The Psychic, and The Fixation**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

This chapter is mostly Dean/Jess centered. No worries though, because later in the story I'll have one that's Sam/Alex centered. :)

**Chapter Thirteen**

**o.0.o Jessica POV o.0.o**

Dean flipped through his Dad's journal as we drove to my house. Finding nothing, he came inside with me and grabbed a drink as I double-checked the salt lines.

"All clear," he asked when I came in the kitchen.

"Yeah," I said. "Have you resorted to water?" He was sitting at the kitchen table, water bottle in hand.

"_Someone_ doesn't have any beer in the fridge."

"_Someone_ quit drinking when she got pregnant." Dean looked a little embarrassed. He hadn't known that fact either. I slid onto his lap. "Does _someone else_ want to get laid before his father gets here?" I gave him a seductive smile as my hand slid into his unbuttoned button-up shirt and ran up his black t-shirt.

"Someone does," he said with a smile before kissing me.

We didn't even make it to my bedroom. We did make it to the couch.

"Jeez, gain a little weight there, Dean," I teased him, fifteen minutes later. I was just putting my shirt on as he buttoned his jeans.

"Hey," he protested. "I haven't been hunting in forever. Plus, those jail keepers only give you so much exercise. _And_ I saw you gained a few pounds since I've been gone."

"I also gained a son," I teased back as he came over and kissed me. "Let me rephrase that: _we_ gained a son and I gained ten pounds."

"Take some tips from Alex. She seems to keep the weight off."

"Excuse me," I asked him as he grabbed a seat at the kitchen table. I grabbed his water bottle before he could get to it, earning a glare. "Alex gained weight with her first."

"Not as much as you."

"Her child was three pounds smaller than Chris." Dean grumbled something as I gave him the water bottle back, empty. "What's that, Dean?"

"Nothing, _dear_."

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

"Yeah, right," she scoffed and tried to walk away. I grabbed her and pulled her into my lap. She smirked. "Are you trying to have an encore?"

I watched her eyes for a second and she realized I was being serious.

"When the hunt's through," I said. "Do you want to go back to him or stay with me?"

She repositioned herself in my lap so she was comfortable before looking back up at me. "You, Dean," she said, seriously. "I want to stay with you."

I smiled as she placed her hand on my cheek and kissed me. When we pulled away, I just had to ask, "Where are we going to be?"

"What," she replied, confused.

"How far back? To the engagement or just a couple?"

"You mean a couple with a child," she asked with a smile.

I smiled. "How could I forget Chris?"

"You couldn't. And you can't forget me or Sammy…"

I continued for her, "Or Alex or Tommy, Taylor, Mary, Dad, Patrick…"

"The baby," she added.

Who was the baby? "Who," I asked.

She looked away. She shouldn't have said that. "No one."

"Should I ask Alex? She'd tell me."

"She doesn't know," she answered, not looking at me directly.

"Know what," I pressed. Silence. "What doesn't she know?"

"I'm pregnant."

Suddenly, I saw black.

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

We got to Jessica's house after finding out that Taylor was still on life support. Great. Just great.

"Jess," Alex called as she stepped into the house, me following closely.

"In here," she Jess called back.

We walked into the living room. Well, this was definitely a site to see.

Dean was lying on the couch, obviously unconscious. His head was in Jess's lap and she was gently stroking his hair.

"Did you take a frying pan to him," Alex asked with a smile as she came in the room fully.

"I wish," Jess answered, jokingly.

"What happened," I asked, going to stand by Alex.

Jess sighed. "He passed out."

"How," my counterpart asked.

She pretended to look a little nervous. "I told him I was pregnant?"

"That'll do it," Alex commented with a small smile. "And congrats."

I scoffed, humor evident. "He passed out? My brother, Dean, passed out when he found out he was having another kid?"

"Excuse you," Alex told me with a smirk. "I remember someone passing out when he found out about _each_ of his children. It came to the point that I had to tell you while you were lying down otherwise you'd fall on me!" That was slightly embarrassing. "At least he was conscious after his first!"

She would've probably continued her joking-rant if I hadn't grabbed her and given her a small kiss to keep her quiet.

"Thank God," Jessica said from her place on the couch.

"What," Alex asked, still wrapped in my arms with my head in the crook of her neck. "Dean wake up?"

"No. Sam quieted you down," she answered with a smile.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Tell us when he wakes up. Till then…" Her thought was lost though, because she had decided to kiss me.

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

Well, I was doing… well. I was kissing Sam – which he wanted because every guy wants it – and I didn't mind it all that much. _And_ I was spying on the pregnant Jess and the passed-out Dean.

All systems go.

I heard Dean groan a little from behind me.

"Hey," Jess whispered.

"God," Dean complained. "What the hell happened?"

"I took a frying pan to you." Silence. "I'm kidding!"

"Yeah, right," he scoffed.

"Dean," she said. "What do you think happened?"

"I think you told me you were… ya know."

"I think you're right."

Silence. This one was so long that I almost pulled away to see what they were doing.

"Is it Will's," Dean asked.

"Dean, how-"

"I'm not stupid. You've only been with me twice since I came back. I'm sure you've been with Will more than that."

"I don't know," she whispered, regretfully. "I don't know whose it is."

Silence. Jeez, these two were quiet today.

Then I heard soft sobs coming obviously from Jess. I was going to kill Dean. That was until I heard him starting to quiet her and the sobs became muffled. He was obviously trying to calm her down by pulling her to him.

Good Dean.

Then came the dreaded 'I-am-saying-this-nicely-but-get-lost' from Dean. "How about you two lovebirds get a room? I've heard wondrous things about the backseat of your car. Right, Sam?"

Sam sharing details on our sex life?

Oh, he was going down.

* * *

Hahaha… I love the last line. You know she'd never do it and neither would Sam. See? Dean's just pulling her leg. Hahaha… 

Okay, I've kind of decided what to do with the whole fourth-part/before-actual-couples/new-romance story thing/deal. Whoa, lol, tons of words there.

Anywho, I'm going to do a fourth and final part. It'll definitely be a LOT more interesting than this one. This third part isn't all that interesting. It's okay, you can admit it. I did. :)

I'll come up with title names soon. If you have any suggestions, feel free to review with them or PM, ect. :)

And as for the 'two-months-before-dating-but-after-meeting' story, I'll definitely do that. Just after the fourth part.

And I thought up another idea. Why don't I make a chapter story that would be full of OneShots of Alex, Jess, Dean, Sam, and the kids? It'd be a side story with the fourth part and maybe into the 'two-month' story. If you want it, review/PM/ect saying so.

And last but not least, the new romance story will happen. It'll be after I've finished most of my open stories though (there's a _lot_ of them – lol – many of them romances). And it'll be Dean-centered with someone we met from season one (not Cassie even though I'm thinking about doing one with her separately).

Hope you enjoyed the chapter; stay tuned for more (hahaha… I sound like a news announcer!); and thank you for putting up with my rambling.


	14. A Possession

**The Winchesters, The Psychic, and the Fixation**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Fourteen**

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

Sam and I hid in the kitchen while Dean calmed Jess down.

"Since they obviously didn't figure it out," I told Sam as he sat across from me. "Let's do it. How are we killing this thing?"

Sam shrugged. "We could exorcise it."

"I have a feeling all human remains in the body it's using are dead."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Sam commented.

"Don't want to be caught with a dead body." Sam was in agreement. "Can we use a spell maybe?"

"Too weak," he countered before noticing my glare. I wasn't a strong enough witch? "No! Alex, that's not what I meant."

I smiled with a small chuckle. "Yeah, I know."

Silence fell over the kitchen until Jess and Dean walked in.

Her face was red from crying as she grabbed a seat. Dean walked over to the fridge and got some type of prescription drug and a water bottle.

He placed two white pills and the bottle in front of Jess before taking a seat. "What'd you figure out," he asked, not looking at Jessica as she took the pills.

Was he ignoring her? Great, just great.

Instead of her breaking him, he was breaking her. _Perfect_.

Sam answered, "I think if we go into the house and act like we have a great plan, then the demon will get nervous."

I picked up, seeing where he was going with this. "If it gets nervous, it's just like any human – capable of being easily possessed or in this case, exorcised."

Dean nodded. "I like it."

"What if it doesn't get nervous," Jess suggested. "Or what if it's still too strong."

"It's worth a shot," Sam said. "We can always bail and come back with another idea."

"Let's give it a shot, Jess," I said. "If it doesn't happen, we can leave and come back here for another plan, okay?"

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt," Jess replied. "If someone gets hurt and we can't help them and bail – what do we do?"

"Figure it out from there," John said from the doorway. We hadn't noticed him there. "This is the best shot."

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

"But it runs on luck," Jess countered. "I mean it's a great idea and all – but there's too many loopholes and flaws I don't want-"

"Jessica," Dean interrupted harshly. "This is the only thing we've got. If you can come up with another ingenious plan, feel free. We're up for suggestions."

I saw Jess bite her tongue. She wasn't happy. But she had a right to be. What gave Dean the right to be so harsh?

"Alex," Jess said, ignoring Dean. "You're riding with me." She got up and left the table.

Alex sent me a little look before getting up and following her outside.

"Sam, get the car ready," Dad told me as he looked at Dean. Uh-oh. Someone was in trouble.

I complied, but hid outside, leaving the sliding door open just the right way so I could hear a little about what was being said.

"Damn it, Dean," Dad swore.

"What," he asked as if he didn't do anything wrong.

"Why do you have to be so rude to her?"

"You don't know anything about our situation, Dad."

"I know she's pregnant. And I have enough wits to know she loves you and you love her."

"Dad-"

"Dean, if I'm wrong and you don't love her, fine. But don't keep playing these games about coming back and then leaving. Because next time, _I'll_ make sure she isn't there. She shouldn't have to put up with your selfishness."

I quickly ran to the car because I heard Dad coming. Apparently, he stormed out.

While I remember having a small talk with Dad about Alex before we got married, he never yelled at me like that. And he _never_ interfered with our relationships. He just didn't see where he fit in there.

But when Dad yelled at Dean… there was something different about it this time. It was almost like Dad was telling Dean what he should do in this case.

Dean came out a few seconds later. He got in the passenger's seat of the car and slammed the door.

He noticed my glance and just replied, "Drive, Sammy."

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

When we got to Sam's place, we all got out of our respective car and met at the Camero's weapon's locker as Jess handed Alex a gun and got one for herself.

"Sam," Dad said. "You're saying the exorcism." He handed Sam a piece of paper that was pulled out of his journal. "Alex you go with him and back him up." Alex nodded. "Jessica, you're coming with me. We're going to make it nervous." Jess nodded. "Dean, you're heading to the attic. I want you to see if you can get it nervous from there. Here." He handed me a baggie filled with what looked like herbs. "They're harmless but if you act like they're meant to kill – I think they'll scare it. Everyone ready?"

The look was all around. Yes, we were. We had to be.

Dad nodded toward the house. "Let's go. Stay close."

Alex and Sam went in first and stayed in the foyer. That was probably the best place to say the spell unless they wanted to get in the center of the house. But if they did that then it'd be hard to bail in case they had to.

Dad and Jess walked upstairs with me. They stayed in the hallway before walking toward the bedrooms and just kind of going from room to room to see if they could find anything.

I headed to the attic.

Once in there, I just basically scanned the room, gun drawn. _Creak_.

I sure as hell didn't make that noise.

I spun around and didn't even see this thing before I was thrown into the wall. My gun ended up halfway across the room as I slid to the floor.

This demon – which looked like a spirit by the way – started to come after me. When it was right in front of me, I couldn't help myself. "You've got B.O., bitch."

That must've pissed it off because I was thrown toward the foldable ladder that's used to enter the attic. I fell down it and landed hard on my back. That hurt like a mother.

I looked around. It was gone for now. Good.

"Dad," I called, as I stood up. "Dad!"

"Dean?" He came running in, Jess close on his heels.

"It's here. It just attacked me."

"You okay," he asked as he got a spare gun from his person and gave it to me.

"Yeah."

**o.0.o Jessica POV o.0.o**

Dean's eyes suddenly got wide. "Floor," he screamed.

John and I hit the floor as he shot three bullets over head. What the hell was taking Sam and Alex so long?

I looked toward the person… demon… whatever you want to call it. Three shots to the heart should've killed it. Right?

Wrong. Black smoke poured out of its nose, eyes, and mouth before the 'body' evaporated. Damn. The thing was getting away.

We watched helplessly as it swirled in midair for a few seconds before doing the unthinkable.

Possessing one of us.

Me.

I lost complete control of my body. Things were happening and I couldn't stop them.

**o.0.o The Demon (in Jessica's Body) POV o.0.o**

I threw John and Dean down the stairs, guns and all. Then I followed them – walking of course.

Samuel was scrambling to say that Latin chant but he knew it wouldn't work. They hadn't fazed me one bit. Good try Winchesters.

Alexandra – what a pretty one – was an easy target. I disarmed her and threw her into the wall, holding her in place there. I did the same thing to Samuel, putting him right there next to Alexandra.

I turned to John just as he tried to shoot me and tossed him on the opposite wall.

Dean. He was next.

He was just so easy to hurt. Jessica was upset with him and he was mad at her. Not the best weather to go hunting in.

Jessica struggled against me when I hurt John, Samuel, and Alexandra but when I hurt Dean, she calmed down. It was almost as if she wanted me to hurt him. I mean, I could tell she didn't but… she just didn't fight as hard with Dean.

So I threw him against a third wall and smirked. "The great Winchesters. I never thought I'd have the pleasure."

Dean, being the smart ass, remarked, "How was hell, bitch?"

I laughed. "Ask your girlfriend." That got him mad. How could I send his dear Jessie to hell? It was always fun to toy with the Winchesters. Not so much Samuel – because I needed him. But for Dean and John… the protective trait the two possessed was just… so easily manipulated.

"I'll kill you," Dean growled, trying to move against the telekinesis restraint that held him against the wall. "I swear to God, I'll kill you."

I just laughed. I was holding all the cards. I was going to win.

The Winchesters were going to die before the day was over.


	15. A View

**The Winchesters, The Psychic, and The Fixation**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Fifteen**

**o.0.o The Demon (in Jessica's body still) POV o.0.o**

I strolled over to John with every intention of killing him right there.

This meat suit caused me pain. He sent me to hell. He sent his children after me. He was going to pay.

"Johnny, Johnny, Johnny," I taunted. "Never thought you'd see the day when I won the fight, correct?" He didn't answer. "I didn't think so."

I put my hand out and caused internal bleeding. He screamed in agony. Seconds later, I was thrown across the room and landed hard on the floor after hitting the wall.

My eyes shone yellow.

Alexandra had regained her powers.

This one was so pretty. It was such a shame that Samuel had protection over her. Such a shame indeed.

"That's no way to treat house guests," I told her, standing up and brushing myself off.

"Go to hell," she spat out as I stood in front of her.

"I'd show you manners if it weren't for Sammy here." Samuel struggled against his bindings as I turned from his wife to him. "But I can inflict pain on your husband, Alexandra. He's not protected." I caused Sammy-boy pain to show Alexandra not to mess with the devil. He screamed as his wife struggled further against her bindings.

But it was useless.

I was the winner of this battle.

"Jessica," Dean screamed from the opposite end of the room. "Why don't you kill me? I know you want to. You're mad at me."

I turned around as Jessica fought for control even harder. "You want to know why she's mad at you, Dean. You really want to know," I snarled. "Because you won't be able to stand it. That's a promise."

"Try me," he answered as I strolled over to him and looked him right in the eye.

"She knows what could've been. She knows how close you two were. And it kills her." I sent a memory flash to each of the Winchesters.

These were my best weapon. They showed the person I've sent one to what could have been. But only the good.

John didn't see Mary dying in a car crash two years later.

Dean didn't see the four miscarriages and pain from them that Jessica endured to give him that life.

Samuel didn't see Jessica's (A/N: Jessica Lee Moore) boyfriend on the side.

And Alexandra didn't see Dean's pain without her.

Now you see why these were my best friend?

**o.0.o John POV o.0.o**

_November 2nd came and went like any other day. Nothing went wrong. No demon showed up and took my life from me._

_Thank God._

"_Mary," I asked when I woke up on November 3rd. I didn't want to open my eyes for fear of this all ending._

_My hands went out for her flesh, but she wasn't there. I threw the covers off and ran to Sammy's nursery. No one was there. I went to Dean's bedroom. No one was there either._

_That's when I heard laughter from downstairs. I went down and into the kitchen._

_Mary was feeding my… our… children._

_She had turned on the radio and was dancing with Dean in the middle of the kitchen as Sam cooed from his special height chair by the table._

_Dean was laughing. Mary was laughing. Sam was laughing._

_I almost forgot it was all taken away._

"_John," Mary said when she saw me. "Come join us."_

"_Please Daddy," Dean asked._

_So I joined them and danced._

When I came back into consciousness, all the wounds that I had managed to cover up before – after Mary died – were reopened.

I just wanted to die.

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

_I woke up to lips on mine. Immediately realizing whose they were, I tightened my grip on her waist and let my lips respond._

_When she pulled away from me, she smiled. "And to think you just got laid last night. You seem to want a little more attention." Jess' eyes twinkled with humor._

"_Maybe I do."_

_A baby's crying was heard. Jessica turned over in bed and grabbed one of the baby monitors before shutting it off. She turned back to me. "I guess it'll just have to wait until tonight, huh?" She smiled. "You get Craig and Samantha out of bed. I'll get Zackary." She swung her legs over the bed and started to walk toward the door. "Chop, chop," she joked. "We have a doctor's appointment for the baby."_

_That's when I noticed the small bump under her t-shirt. She was pregnant._

"_Yeah," I said, in a bit of disbelief, as I got out of bed. "Okay."_

_She waited until I caught up with her before giving me a quick kiss and disappearing down the hall to take care of my son._

_That day I met my three children and played all day. And I enjoyed myself._

_Then we went to the doctor's and came back with great news._

_Twins. We were expecting twins._

When I came out of my dream, I felt that desire rise up again.

It was the desire that helped me through jail. It was the one that let me picture a family with her.

A family and a picket fence.

With her.

With Jessica.

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

"_Don't move," Jessica _(A/N: This flash back will have Jessica Lee Moore only – no Dean's Jessica – Sam's Jessica from Pilot.) _complained as she straddled my back and massaged my shoulders._

"_It's hard not to," I replied, squirming a little. Her hands were just so ticklish._

_She laughed. "When you gave me one, I didn't move."_

"_You must practice."_

"_Sam," she laughed as I flipped underneath her. She was now sitting on my chest._

"_We could do this everyday if we were married," I told her. Did I just say that out loud? No way._

_Yes way._

"_Maybe we should get married then," she replied, seriously._

"_Maybe we should," I said back just as serious._

"_I'm all for it."_

"_Me too." She leaned down to kiss me._

_When she came back up she smiled, "I've got to call my family! They'll be thrilled!"_

"_First," I told her. "Stay with me."_

_She nodded and kissed me, beginning our night together._

When I came out of my trance, I didn't feel any different.

I mean, yeah, I loved Jess (A/N: Jessica Lee Moore). But I would always have those feelings. But they were absolutely no comparison to the ones I had for Alex.

Alex is my wife.

She is my everything.

And I hoped that it'd always be that way.

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

The demon thought I was seeing things. But I wasn't. My abilities were able to overcome the demon's vision.

So instead I was doing some fast thinking. I was planning. We needed a way to kill this demon without Jessica dying at the same time.

There was only one thing that came to mind.

Love.

The demon took love away from people. So if we showed our love then maybe, on an off chance, we would injure it enough to get out of this mess. God willingly of course.

So when Sam opened his eyes from his vision, I took my chance.

This was my best shot.

"Sam," I said. "I love you."

* * *

Just so you all know, Alex's vision was supposed to be Jessica dying in the car fire that killed her parents. Then Alex wouldn't hunt so no (or a reduced number) of supernatural things would affect Sam's and her family. 

And to clear a thing or two up about the memory flashes – the person experiencing one is not in control of their actions but is in control of their thoughts. If you need further explanation, just say so.

As for titles for the fourth part, here they are:

Only Winchesters Can Save Us Now

How to Save a Winchester

The Winchester Code of Conduct

So review/PM with the one you want:) Next chapter or so I'll put titles for the OneShot story up.


	16. A Death

**The Winchesters, The Psychic, and The Fixation**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Sixteen**

**o.0.o Jessica POV o.0.o**

Finally. I had control of my body.

The hold on everyone fell, so they slid to the floor. Rather hard in John's and Dean's cases.

When Alex admitted her love for Sam, it must have injured the demon enough to give me control.

I wanted to go to Dean and apologize for… everything. But John needed medical attention.

So I hurried to him and looked for any open wounds. Finding none, I did my best to feel for any internal injuries.

There were several. Not too serious, but serious enough.

He was unconscious.

"We've gotta get him out of here," I called to Alex and Sam.

They hurried over but before they could touch him, the demon regained control.

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

Jess' eyes flashed yellow and we knew it was back.

Alex tossed her into a wall to hold her off for a little bit while we got Dad to safety. Dean was over on the floor still. He must have been hurt too.

"Sam," Alex hissed while she used her telekinesis to keep Jessica/the demon at bay. "Just heal him. It'll be quicker."

I did what she said and Dad woke up. Immediately, I saw it in his eyes. He had an idea. "How'd you hurt it before," he asked.

"Alex told me she loved me," I answered. "Then Jess got control."

"Do it again," he replied. "If I'm right, the more love you conjure to each other, the more pain that will be inflicted on it."

I turned to Alex who was already watching me.

This was going to be the easiest way I've ever killed a demon.

"Alex," I said and meant every word. "I love you."

She fell from her kneeling place to sitting on the floor with me. "I love you, too, Sam."

I pulled her close and gave her a kiss.

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

My brother and his wife were sucking face in the middle of the battle. Great. Just great.

"Dean," Dad called from where he sat by them across the room. "Tell her."

Somehow, I knew what he meant.

I looked to Jessica – she had gained control when Sam kissed Alex. She was watching me with a sad expression.

"Jess," I said in a whisper like tone. "I-"

The demon had gotten control again. I had one chance. Right now.

"Jessica," I practically yelled through my pain. "I know you're mad. I get it. But listen to me. I love you." I saw her eyes flicker from yellow to her normal colors. The ones that belonged to Jess. My Jess. I kept going. "When I was in jail, you have no clue how many times I thought of you. That was what kept me going. I pictured a family with you. Believe it or not." I gave a dry laugh. "But I'm telling you right now – I love you. And nothing's going to change that."

She screamed and fell to the floor.

The demon was gone.

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

When Jess screamed, Sam and I pulled away from each other and watched the scene in front of us.

No demon in sight.

An injured Dean.

A passed out Jess.

Well, it wasn't too bad.

I looked back at Sam and laughed a little. He smiled.

"I think it's gone for good now," I told him with a smile.

"Me too," he replied.

"We're not keeping any crystals in the house ever again."

"No fight there," he said. "As long as Taylor can sleep in our bed forever."

"No argument," I told him. We stared at each other for a few seconds before I said, "I think we better heal them."

"Then we'll go to the hospital," he said. "Get Taylor."

"Then we'll get the rest of the kids."

As if the kids were spoiled as it was (they really weren't but we liked to call them that), they were so going to be pampered by the time this was over.

Sam turned to go get up and heal Jess and Dean but he didn't move. He just smiled.

I turned to see what he was seeing.

Those two were kissing in the middle of the floor.

They were happy.

And we were too.

* * *

I actually think this chapter may be the first time we ever hear them exchange 'I love yous' throughout the whole story! Lol. At least Sam and Alex. Dean and Jess said them in The Winchester Code when he proposed. 

Last chance to vote on titles. They are: Only Winchesters Can Save Us Now, How to Save a Winchester, or The Winchester Code of Conduct.

How to Save a Winchester is currently winning. So vote! Thanks!


	17. An Angel

**The Winchesters, The Psychic, and The Fixation**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

How To Save A Winchester is the winning title for the next and final story! Thanks for voting!

**Chapter Seventeen**

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

Three days later, we were… home. And Jess and I were a little tired.

But that's our own fault.

After we had helped clean up Alex and Sam's house (they had to call some contractors in to do a little fixing after we did the best we could), they went to pick up Taylor and their kids. Jess and I picked up Chris and brought him back to her place.

We spent the whole first day tending to my three broken ribs – which didn't hurt as bad as one would expect – and cleaning up any messes that hadn't been taken care of already.

That night, after we put Chris to sleep, I massaged her back (being thrown into the wall a few times did a little damage). And got a big reward. There was a total of three hours sleep that day.

The next day, Dad, who was going to head out again in a few days, took Chris out. While they were gone, Jess and I caught up on lost time… in bed. Then they came back and Dad stayed for dinner. We stayed up that night and watched a movie with Chris. He fell asleep while we were watching the movie, so I laid him in bed. When I got to our bed… well, Jess was ready for me. There was a total of four hours sleep that night.

The next day, Jess and I told Chris I was his dad. He bounced off the walls and had me – who was already tired mind you – playing with him all day. Apparently, the kid likes his daddy. When he finally crashed, we put him in bed and talked about the baby. We decided to get DNA testing when it was born. Then the topic of Will came up. Lovely, lovely Will. She decided to break up with him and was going to meet him the next day. Then she decided to take a shower. I took that as an invitation. We actually got a decent amount – six hours – of sleep that night.

"Dean," she whispered in a sing-song voice. "Dean…" I felt her straddling my chest. Why'd she wake up so early? "Morning sickness, you dork." Why'd she have to read my mind? "Because I can." Why'd she have to be annoying? "Because I can." Why'd I have to love her? "Because you want to."

I opened my eyes and smiled. "I think Alex may have cast a spell on me. Like something that'll make me love you."

"Nope," she replied with a smile. "That's on your own accord."

I rolled my eyes. "Perfect. Now there's no excuse for my insanity."

She laughed. "You've got that right."

"Why'd you wake me up," I asked. "I was sleeping _peacefully_."

"You were kicking me," she answered. "That's not peacefully."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Daddy, you snore," Chris said from the doorway. Jess and I looked over. Luckily, last night, Jessica told me to get in my clothes or else. Otherwise, this situation might've been embarrassing. "Mommy," he asked. "Are we wrestling with Daddy?"

Jess gave me an evil grin. "Yup. Want to help?"

Chris eyes widened. "Yeah!" He shot over and the next second, he was in the bed wrestling me.

This was so not fair.

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

"Sam," Alex called from the shower. "I just want to point out that the kids have missed like a week of school."

I shrugged from my place in front of the sink, shaving. "So?"

We had finished the battle, cleaned up, and picked up the kids. Not too bad for the first day. We spent most of it baking cookies and watching a movie or two. When Alex and I woke up the next day, we took the kids shopping. They needed a few more outfits for school and I really, really, really felt like buying them a toy… or three. Alex just rolled her eyes and declared, 'fathers would be fathers' and 'when tough little boys grow up to be dads, they turn into big babies again'. So we went home and played with all their toys. The next day, I had that guy's – Mike's – trial. He was found guilty. Thank God. It didn't help my case at all. I mean the 'lawyer losing a case' didn't look good. But he couldn't kill anyone either. When I came home, Dad was here for dinner.

"First, it's a little hard to explain. Second, they'll have homework like you can't believe," Alex broke me out of my trance.

"One more day," I begged like a little kid, interrupting her.

She laughed, getting out of the shower and throwing on a towel. "One more day, Sam."

I cleaned myself off before giving her a quick kiss. I disappeared down the hall, leaving her to get changed.

"Tommy, Mary," I called. "Taylor, Patrick!"

"Shusssh! He's coming!" That had to be Mary.

I stepped into the FROG room that we had turned into a playroom after Jess moved out. "Come out, come out, wherever you are," I taunted.

The next thing I knew, I was on my back while four little kids attacked me.

This was so not fair. I hadn't even seen them coming! They'd make great hunters one day.

No, no. I wasn't supposed to let that thought cross my mind. They wouldn't be hunters. Ever. They weren't even going to know about hunting and things that go bump in the night – except from that show Supernatural. That was it.

"We got 'em! We got 'em," Patrick was shouting and jumping up and down next to me.

"Come on, Pat," Taylor complained. "Help!"

With that, my youngest jumped back on me.

Hunter technique kicked in as I disarmed one little brown haired girl. "Daddy," she cried as I tickled her with one hand and managed to keep her off of me. I used my other to grab Patrick and give him raspberries on his tummy. He giggled in response.

Taylor tried to get away, but I managed to somehow use my leg and trap her. Tommy was the only one left and by now, he was running for his life.

"Mom! Mom," he called, running through the hall into the master bedroom. "Mom! You've gotta help us!"

I just laughed as I escaped from my other three children, going to tickle the last un-tickled one.

"Mom," I complained, running into the room. "He started it!" When I entered the room, Alex simply handed him to me to tickle.

**o.0.o Jessica POV o.0.o**

Dean had decided to come with me to break the news to Will.

Fun times.

We got to the restaurant I was meeting him at. Dean was supposed to stay in the car with Chris while I broke the news to Will. Yeah, right.

"G'luck," my boyfriend told me from the driver's seat.

"Thanks," I told him with a small smile. I started to get out of the car, but Dean grabbed my wrist.

"Hey, uh- I dunno about the kid back there," he said, nodding to the sleeping Chris. "But… I think I'm pretty lucky to have a good Mom like you."

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Getting laid is your top priority, huh?"

"Got that right," he answered with a smirk. It was easily seen that this was a complete joke on his part. Getting laid was never his priority with me. Even though he did it a lot. He was trying to make me think about him and not go back to Will.

"Goodbye, Dean," I told him, freeing my wrist from his hand.

I walked down the street to the restaurant. Will was easy to spot. He was the only one pacing in front of the place.

When he saw me, he ran to me. "Jess, thank God," he said, pulling me into his arms. "I was so worried." He kissed my forehead.

"Yeah," I muttered, returning the hug slightly. When he pulled back from me to access the damage that the hunt may have caused, I said, "We really need to talk."

He froze up at those words. "Okay."

"Let's go for a walk." He nodded and we crossed the street into the park.

"So what's up," he asked, looking toward me.

"I uh… I'm just going to say it," I said, coming to a complete stop and turning toward him. "We have to break up."

He looked a little taken back. "Dean," he croaked out.

I nodded. "Yeah. Will, you're great and all, but Dean's just… he's… really, really, really indescribable," I said, finding no words to explain the extraordinary love Dean had for me and I for him.

Will scratched his head. "I had a feeling this was going to happen."

"I'm sorry," I told him. "But I don't want to play charades, ya know?"

"Yeah." He was looking to the ground.

I was about to add that I was pregnant… and there was a rather good chance that the baby was Will's, but Chris started to run up to us. "Mommy," he called. "Will!"

We looked over and Chris was trying his hardest to run toward Will and I. Dean was strolling behind him, but hanging back a little, waiting for Will and I to finish.

"Hey, baby," I told my son, picking him up.

"Hi Will," Chris said with a smile before turning back to me. "Mom, Dad said we could have 'ream and M&Ms!" Dean liked his M&Ms for some reason. And the trait was only spreading to his son.

"Okay," I said with a smile. I turned back to Will to tell him about the baby, but he was gone. I looked around to try and find him, but he was no where to be seen.

"Hey, babe," Dean teased, coming over to me and kissing my forehead. "Everything done?"

"Yeah," I said, ignoring the nickname. Where had Will gone?

He vanished into thin air.

Almost like an angel.

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

After Sam finished tickling the kids and we had breakfast, we all piled into the car to head over to the playground. Since everyone else was in school, we were all by ourselves. I grabbed a seat on the bench as Sam ran around with the kids to play on the jungle gym. A half an hour later, Jess and Dean showed up with Chris. The two 'men' went to play with my clan as Jess grabbed a seat.

It only took ten more minutes for chaos to ensue.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy," Taylor ran over to me, breaking into Jess' and my conversation.

"Aunt Jess and I were talking," I told the little girl.

"Sorry… but Daddy's stuck!"

"He's what," I asked.

"Stuck?"

Jess and I shared a look before hurrying over to the tunnel. Sure enough, Sam was stuck – feet sticking out one end and head sticking out the other.

At this sight, Jess burst out laughing along with Dean who had seen the ordeal Sam was in and had decided not to help his brother.

"Dean," Sam hissed. "Shut up!" I couldn't help myself. I started laughing too. "Alex!"

"Sam," I said through gasps for breath. "How'd you manage that?"

"Don't ask. Just help!" He squirmed as if to show just how much trouble he was in.

"Dude," Dean said. "She can not push your big body out of there. You're too heavy."

"Dean," Jess scolded. "You'd be too."

"But I'm not stuck. And you're a little bigger than Alex and I'm a lot smaller than my string bean brother. My chances are better."

Jess smirked. "I wouldn't help you." And she ran. Dean chased, leaving me to get my string bean husband out of his problem.

"Sam, honey, I think you're really stuck."

"Daddy can't get out," Mary asked. She started to cry.

"No, no," I tried to calm her. "We can get him out. It's just going to be hard." She calmed down. I just happened to glance in the direction that Jess and Dean ran in. They were lying on the ground – Dean on top, so you could tell whose idea this was – making out in the middle of the soccer field that was connected to the playground. "Kids," I said, coming up with an idea to get them out of the way. "Look what Aunt Jess and Uncle Dean are doing!" They looked over.

"Ewwww!" "Gross!" "Uncle Dean and Aunt Jess sitting in a tree…" "Isn't he worried about cooties?" That's what my children had to say. Chris just laughed.

"Go stop 'em," I shouted. Five children ran in their direction. I turned back to Sam and laughed. "Honey, you are really stuck."

"Stop with the names," he half-shouted. "And help!"

"But it's so fun to see you flounder." I smirked. He grumbled something. "What's that?"

"I said if I weren't married to you, I don't know how I'd survive."

"Sure you did."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Listen. Pull my arms and I'll turn my body. We should be able to get me outta here, okay?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "You owe me."

"I know."

I got ready and pulled him out of the tunnel in one quick movement. He landed on my legs. "Better," I asked with a smile.

"Much," he smiled before getting up and offering me a hand.

"Don't get stuck again, cause I'm not helping if you do," I said, taking his hand and standing up.

"Sure you wouldn't," he teased.

"Sam."

"Just kidding," he said with a smile as he threw an arm around me and kissed the top of my head. "I think I'm ready for those kids to go back to school."

"We've out grown the whole 'the kids need me to survive' phase?" I teased him because he always went through that phase after a hunt.

He rolled his eyes. "No. I just want Mommy to myself."

I rolled my eyes. Men. Never could change them.

* * *

Hahaha… This was just… great. Lol. So, I want your interpretation of the whole "Will as an angel" thing. Next chapter, I'll tell you mine. Err… what I meant by the whole angel thing. Lol.

And titles for the OneShot story are:

The Diary of Us Winchesters

Gifts and Curses (My personal favorite!)

The Winchester I Have Become

What do you guys like? Please PM/review with answer.

Two more chapters left, so vote now!


	18. A Curse

**The Winchesters, The Psychic, and The Fixation**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

The titles have been finalized.

Gifts and Curses will be the OneShot story and How to Save a Winchester will be the final part. Thanks for voting!

Also, the Will being an angel thing. I liked your takes on it. Personally, mine was that Will was sent to make sure Dean and Jess got together. (E.g. Dean getting jealous and making a move)

Enjoy!

**Chapter Eighteen**

**o.0.o Jessica POV o.0.o**

"Dean," I whined. "I have to go to work today!"

We had just put Chris on the bus ten minutes ago. And I was just walking out the door when Dean attempted to stop me by pampering my neck with kisses.

"One more day," he said, returning to his endeavors.

I laughed. "One more day and I might be fired."

He pulled away from me. "Point taken." He shot me a grin. "But what am I supposed to do while you're gone?"

I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "Oh, I don't know… why don't you go find a real estate agent? We're going to need a bigger house anyway."

He thought about this for a second. "No, that's okay. I'll stay here."

"Why not," I asked.

He shrugged. "No reason."

"Yeah, okay, Dean," I told him as I quickly read his mind. This was so cute! "You want to pay for the house?"

"Damn it," he cursed. "It's not fair game when you read my mind!"

"You want to buy the house, Dean," I asked. He shrugged. "Okay," I smiled. He was so cute when he tried to cover something up. "We'll talk about it when I get off from work, okay?"

He nodded.

I think I was beginning to get a taste of normal.

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

The kids were at school – finally. I mean, I loved my kids, but who really wants four kids running around your house 24/7. God bless Mrs. Brady.

Sam had left too, leaving me alone.

Time to clean and run my errands. Fun. I almost wished that the kids were back.

So I started with the living room and dining room and all the other first-floor rooms. Then I'd head to the basement and then to the bedrooms and study. Then I'd run my errands.

I cranked up my music so it could be heard through the house and set to work.

Then came the phone call.

"Hello," I asked, balancing the phone between my ear and shoulder as I dusted above the living room fireplace.

"Alex, it's Bobby," Bobby said. He sounded a little panicked.

"Hey, Bobby. How's everything?" I threw my duster back into the basket with the rest of my supplies before plopping down on the couch.

"Alright. Listen, I have a hunt for Sam and Dean. It's a big one though."

I bit my lip. Sam and I decided to stop hunting. "We don't really…"

"Alex, I need your help. There's this kid… and he…" Bobby sighed. "The Williams. They have this curse on their family. It basically kills them all as it sees fit." I nodded. "Rob Williams was a hunter. Married Katrina like twenty-years ago. They had this kid, Emmett. He's got powers, Alex. Rob's been working on a way to break the curse, but he… he… died last week with his wife."

"The curse," I asked, intrigued.

"Yeah. The kid has no relatives; he's nine and knows all about the hunting and curse. So when his parents died, he came here. Alex, I've got no freakin' clue on how to raise a kid." He sighed. "I want… I need you and Sam to take the kid in. And I need the boys to do the hunt."

"What about John?"

"I can't get a hold of 'em."

I thought about it for a second. "Bring him here. We'll take him."

"Thanks, Alex."

"I'm not sure about the hunt though. I've got to talk to the boys."

"Good enough," Bobby said, relieved. "We'll be there tomorrow."

As I hung up the phone, I cursed myself for doing this. I might have just thrown our family back into hunting.

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

Jess came home early so we could figure some stuff out about buying a new house.

But we kind of got sidetracked… against the wall then on the kitchen counter.

I mean, hey! I had missed out on this for like… ever. Give me a break. And she did too, even though she had that stinking, couldn't-offer-her-as-much-as-I-can boyfriend, Will. (Not that I thought she thought that way. But I did.)

"I missed you, too," she laughed in between kisses. She pushed me away and hopped off the kitchen counter. "But we have things to talk about."

I snaked my arm around her waist. "I have a way to talk about them."

"I'm sure you do, Dean." She gave me another kiss. "But come on. Let's get serious."

I groaned before giving her a cocky grin. "I have a way to get serious."

"No," she said, shaking her head at me and leaning against the opposite side of the kitchen counter. "Now, what's this about you wanting to buy the house?"

I shrugged. "Just want to."

"Any reason? Something about being a manly man?"

I narrowed my eyes. "It's something I want to do for you guys."

"I'll tell you what, Dean," she said with a smile. "If you can figure out a way to get the money, you can buy it."

"Sounds good. Now, about that 'getting serious'…"

"No," she replied with a smile, coming around to me. "But I've got to tell you Dean. I think you need to get checked out by the doctor."

"What?! Why," I asked. I was so not heading to some freak so they could tell me I was perfectly fine.

"First, I'm a doctor. So watch what you think," she said with a smirk. "Second, there is something wrong with you. And I don't mean mentally."

"Low blow," I said, holding my stomach as if she had hit me.

"You have a doctor's appointment tomorrow," she replied, walking out of the room.

Damn her.

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

As soon as I got home, I knew something was up.

Alex had dinner made up and the kids were in their rooms. That normally meant something big was going down.

"How was work," Alex asked after 'hello kisses' in the kitchen. She was making some mashed potatoes.

I shrugged. "Work."

"Did Eddie Smith's wife have the baby yet?"

I sat down at the kitchen table after getting myself a glass of water. "Not yet. They're expecting twins, you know?"

"Really," she asked. "I have to send out that congratulations card when they're born."

I nodded. "So what don't you want to tell me?"

"I'm not good at covering things up, huh," she asked, a little startled that I knew.

I shook my head. "Nope."

She sighed, cleaned off her hands, and sat across from me. "We're going to have another child."

I gave her a funny look before getting a little – okay, a lot – lightheaded. "I think I'm going to pass out."

"No, no! Sam," she said, panicked. "I'm not pregnant!"

The lightheadedness disappeared for the most part. "Then-"

"Bobby called. He knows these people who have a curse on the family. The father, Rob, was a hunter. He married Katrina and they had a kid, Emmett. Rob and Katrina died from the curse. Bobby said he needs you and Dean to break the curse."

"But you can't break curses-"

"I know," she continued. "But he needs you to. And Emmett's nine. He's got powers and no relatives… Sam, he needs a home."

I thought about it for a second. We had enough space. And we definitely had enough money. We loved kids and could offer Emmett siblings and a place to let his powers thrive… "Okay," I agreed. "When does he come?"

* * *

Next chapter is the last! Then onto the fourth part, along with the OneShot story! 


	19. A Happiness: To Be Continued

**The Winchesters, The Psychic, and The Fixation**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Nineteen**

**o.0.o Dean POV o.0.o**

"This is not fair," I grumbled. Jess just smirked. "Shut up," I growled, but without any real anger.

We had just gone to the doctor's office. And found out something was wrong with me. Damn it.

We got to the Impala and she leaned against the driver's side. "Come on," I mumbled. "I'm not in the mood."

She rolled her eyes. "Dean…"

"Be quiet."

"Dean…"

"Don't say it." I tried to move her to get in the car, but it didn't work too well.

"Dean…"

"What," I asked, getting irritated.

"You need to take that medicine."

I rolled my eyes. The doctor prescribed meds. Meds that had to do with the dysfunction of a certain body part of mine. Apparently, I was getting _overly _aroused. How do you do that? "I need to get rid of this medicine. I'm living every man's dream. But I have to take medicine to calm that dream down."

She rolled her eyes again and pulled me down harshly toward her. Her leg slid between my legs. "Feel that," she asked, referring to my throbbing.

"You do," I remarked with a smirk.

"That's why you need the meds. To keep _that_," she pressed gently against it, "under control."

She pushed me back and got in the car.

I bit my lip to keep from letting out a moan.

Maybe she was right.

**o.0.o Sam POV o.0.o**

"Alex, did we do the right thing," I asked. "I mean… we decided to take him in kinda quickly."

We had sent the kids to the playroom downstairs while we waited for Emmett and Bobby in the living room. They'd be here any second.

Alex put down the book she was reading on the couch. She got up and walked over to me in the lounge chair before sitting on my lap.

"Sam," she sighed, putting one arm around my neck. "Listen. Remember when we decided to bring in Tommy and Alyssa? It felt like the right thing to do, right?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "But… this is different. We already have four kids."

"And if Alyssa was still alive, we would have five. Sometimes we have to just let things pan out. Giving Emmett a home is one of those things."

"Okay," I agreed. "I just don't want to…"

"I know," she told me. "But it won't happen."

"What will happen," I asked with a smile.

"Emmett and Bobby will get here. I'll get him cleaned up and show him his new room. By the way, Sam, I think we're going to need a bigger house. I mean seven people in a four bedroom house? And we definitely need a guest room in case, you know?" I tried to protest, but she continued. "So I'll show him there while you, Dean, and Bobby talk about the curse. Jess will keep the kids under wraps. Then we'll all meet Emmett." She smiled at me. "Sound good?"

I nodded. "Sure. But I disagree about the house."

**o.0.o Alex POV o.0.o**

I smirked. "You'll agree sooner or later."

"How," he asked in a tone that suggested there was no way I'd win.

"I have my methods." I gave him a too sweet smile. "Dear." Then he started to attack me. He was tickling me. I was laughing and squiggling, trying to get away. "Sam! Sam," I laughed. "Sam!"

He stopped his offense and cradled my head with one hand before kissing me. I pulled away with a smile. He leaned back in the chair and I put my head in the crook of his neck, relaxing with him.

Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. I climbed off of Sam and he got up as we listened to four little children run up the stairs to meet their 'new big brother'.

Sam opened the door as we all watched, patiently for some, not so patiently for others.

There was Bobby. Three-day old stubble on his neck, clothes that looked like he's been sleeping in them. And to his right was Emmett. He looked similar to Bobby without the stubble. His skin was tanned and he was tall for his age. His hair was cut similar to Dean's, but held a lighter version of Sam's color. His eyes were not green… but emerald.

"Sam, Alex, kids," Bobby said. "This is Emmett Williams."

"Emmett," I said. "This is Mr. Sam and I'm Mrs. Alex." I gestured to each child, respectively. "This is Mary, Patrick, Tommy, and Taylor."

There was a second of silence before Emmett spoke. "Winchester," he piped up, shyly. "I want to be Emmett Winchester."

That's when I shared a look with Sam.

We had made the right choice.

**o.0.o Jessica POV o.0.o**

I woke up the next morning. We were going to meet Emmett today. We decided to give him a day to get used to everything before meeting the whole family. Kind of like taking it one step at a time.

Dean was sleeping on the opposite end of the bed, stomach down. He had one arm hooked under the pillow and the other was hung over the bed.

I propped myself up on my elbow and looked over at him.

His back was tanned from swimming with Chris and me yesterday. The muscles that I remembered were still there, toned a little more – if that was possible.

His back rose and fell gently.

I leaned over and placed a kiss on the back of his neck. He shifted in his sleep.

I climbed out of bed carefully, threw on a night robe, and walked toward Chris' room.

I opened his door and leaned on the doorframe. I watched my son.

He slept exactly like his father. Down to the last hair placement.

As each day went by, Chris was turning more and more into Dean. Chris was trying to imitate his father. He followed Dean around all the time. And every time Dean went somewhere, Chris wanted to come. If he couldn't, he would sit by the door so that when Dean got home, Chris would know first.

And Dean was just as bad… or good. He wouldn't let Chris out of his sight when the boy was home. He even helped Chris sneak out once or twice, late at night, so the pair could go for ice cream. And he reminded his son, daily, that Dean loved him.

He didn't remind me of that. But I already knew.

I jumped a little. Dean had surprised my by coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my beginning-to-grow stomach. He set his head on my shoulder.

"I woke you up," I asked him, quietly.

"It's hard to sleep when a pretty girl's kissing your neck." He must have been smirking.

"Really," I asked. "I thought you liked to sleep that way."

"If you're that pretty girl." I smiled and it was quiet for a second as we both watched Chris. "Come back to bed," he said. It was more of a beg than a demand.

I nodded. "Okay."

This was happiness.

And we finally had it.

* * *

Thank you all for reading! Hope you enjoyed!

Heads up:

1. How to Save a Winchester is now posted. It is the fourth part to the series.

2. Gifts and Curses is now posted. It is the collection of OneShots with this story.

3. The two-month story about before-they-were-couples-but-after-meeting will be posted after How to Save a Winchester is completed.

Now go on! Read the rest! ENJOY!


End file.
